If They Knew What's Coming!
by Delmar70
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after the birth of Draco and Ginny's twins. They went through so much together. Can they handle what they still have to face? (Part 2 of If They Only Knew (Draco & Ginny)


**Chapter 1: Babies, Bottles and Sleepless Nights**

William and Willow were loved by everyone. Ginny had this idea that they had to look alike materialistically even though they were opposites. Willow sleeps through the night yet William sleeps through the day. This made it difficult to get proper sleep.

One day, Ginny and Hermione were going shopping. They took Willow and Lillian with them. "What about this?" Ginny asked, holding up a pink dress. "Oh that's so pretty!" Hermione said, as she took it from Ginny. They looked at a few more items and then left.

Ron and Draco were putting up a play area in the back yard for the twins to play with their toys while Ginny and Draco were outside. "We should make one for Lillian too." Draco told Ron. "That would actually be nice." Ron sighed. It was strange to see Draco and Ron getting along, not to mention related. Fred and George arrived. "Hey there our brothers. What are you doing?" George asked. "We are making a play area for the kids." Draco answered. George and Fred looked at each other. "Their rooms in the house aren't big enough?" Fred teased. "Funny! This is for when we are sitting on the porch or doing something outside." He explained. "I told you William was gonna act like us. You're already locking him up!" George said, making Fred and himself laugh. "Well maybe Ron and I will make one big enough to hold you two!" Draco got them back. "That was good!" Ron laughed.

Ginny and Hermione stopped at a little food stand outside of Honeydukes. "This place never changes!" Ginny said, sitting down. "I know." Hermione agreed. Both the girls were asleep in the carriages. "I can't believe they are three years old already!" Ginny whined. Hermione looked over at them. "It feels like only a month ago!" She giggled. The waiter came to take their orders.

"Well, all finished!" Draco said, as he and Ron stood up to admire their work. "I don't know if we should start on your's today. It's getting late." Draco told Ron. "Let's wait until tomorrow morning." Ron agreed. They all went inside the house. "So where is our little trouble maker?" Fred teased. "He's with Papa!" Draco laughed, as he dropped on the couch. "I still can't believe you bought this house for Ginny." Ron said, observing the place. "Well, she fell in love with it when we were hiding out, on the shore. It was the only estate around here." Draco explained. "I remember her talking about it." George replied.

The girls came back just before suppertime. "Oh Draco, I love the play area!" Ginny said, giving him a kiss. "Well, they're both awake right now so we can bring them out there to try it out if you want." Draco suggested. "All right. Only for a little while though. It's just about time for supper. Where's William?" Ginny asked taking Willow by the hand. "Papa took him. He said he was going to show him how to work." Draco smirked. They all went outside to see how the girls acted in the play area. As Ginny watched her daughter, she thought about all the sleepless nights and knew it was all worth it, for the sight of her happiness.

While they were out there, Arthur showed up with William. "Did you have fun with Papa?" Draco asked him. "Yea! We played in the shed!" He was all excited. "Well, I am going in to make supper." Ginny announced. Hermione went with her. Draco placed William inside the play area. "My house!" Willow told him. "Now Willow, you share." He corrected her. Arthur looked at Fred and George. "We should get going. You know how your mum gets when we are late for supper!" He reminded them. "Right! Well, tell Ginny and Hermione we said bye." George told Draco and Ron. "We will." They answered at the same time. When Ron and Draco went inside the house, supper was ready. Ginny made plates for the kids and sat them down at the table. Hermione made a plate for Lillian. After getting their's they all sat down. During supper, Ron looked over at Draco and grinned. "What?!" He asked. "You were such a jerk at school." Ron teased. "Ronald!" Hermione slapped him. "I'd rather be a jerk, then someone who runs to mum and tells on people." Draco smirked. "Draco!" Ginny slapped him as well. They might have been enemies in the past, but they knew, if they had to, they would always stand up for each other.

 **Chapter 2: Growing So Fast**

The twins and Lillian were now six years old and they couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a new law now, that allowed children to go when they were eight years old but only for half the year. So it would be from September to Christmas break.

Draco and Ginny decided to let them go, and Lillian was going too. "We should go and visit Neville and Luna." Ginny told Draco, as she cleared off the breakfast dishes, from the table. "Who's Neville, Mum?" William asked her. "That would be Professor Longbottom to you." She corrected. Draco smirked. "Did you ever think he would turn out to be a professor?" Ginny looked at him. "Well, not really." She grinned. They both laughed. "Daddy, can I go play outside?" Willow asked, jumping up and down."I guess. For a little while." He answered. She ran out the door.

About an hour later, Ginny and Draco were ready to leave. They apparated with the twins and reappeared on Platform 9 3/4. "Are we doing the wall thing Mummy?" Willow asked. "Yes Honey, now give me your hand." Ginny told her. Willow went through the wall with their mum and William went through with their dad. "Cool!" William said, looking at the train. "All right, get on." Draco told his family. One by one, they boarded the train.

Ron and Hermione spent the day with their parents. Lillian loved being over at Papa's house. "I can't believe how fast she is growing up!" Hermione's mum said to Molly. "I know! It's hard to believe the children are going to be starting school next year!" Molly replied. Ron, Arthur and Hermione's dad went out to the shed, while the women stayed inside. "We should have a women's day out." Molly stated. "That would be great." Hermione agreed. They made plans to spend the day together during that weekend.

As Ginny and Draco were arriving at Howarts with the twins, the main doors opened. Standing in front of it to go inside, they bumped into Harry as he was going out. "Harry! How are you?" Ginny asked. "Very well thank you. How are you two doing?" He asked. "Fine, really." She answered. "Hello Draco." He said, holding out his hand. As Draco shook his hand he said, "Listen, I never got the chance to thank you for helping us out the way you did. Stop by the Weasley's house and pick up your cloak anytime." Draco told him. "I will. I'm glad I could help. Take care guys." Harry said, as he walked away. They looked at each other and then at the twins. "Well, let's go in." Draco ordered. Walking into the Great Hall, they noticed Neville and Luna sitting at one of the front tables. Ginny waved. Neville stood up and hurried over to them. "Ginny! Draco! It's so nice to see you again." He said, staring at the twins. "They sure are getting big." Neville told them, motioning for Luna to come over to them. "We just wanted to come by and see the both of you. Also, since the twins will be coming here next year, we wanted them to have some memory of the place before hand." Ginny explained their visit.

Luna approached them, smiling. "Hello Ginny. Hello Draco. My, are you two ever cute." She said, giving Willow and William a gentle smile. "Thank you." They said. "Are you staying to visit for a while?" Luna asked Ginny, as she glanced at the twins again. "I'm sure we could for a little while." Draco answered, putting his arm around Ginny. "Well, let's go to my office then. We can talk in there." Neville suggested. They all followed him down the halls.

It was still a little strange to hear people call him Professor. They grew up with Neville. He still seemed like a kid to them. Luna as well. She was also a professor. Even though they felt like they were students at school again, they couldn't deny the fact that everyone was getting older.

 **Chapter 3: New Twins At Hogwarts**

"Hurry up you two! You're going to miss the train!" Ginny yelled to them. Suddenly, they came running down the hall. "Watch out!" William told Willow as he zoomed passed her. "William Fredrick, be nice to your sister!" She scolded him. "Ready to go?" Draco asked. "Yes!" The twins shouted. They were so excited and could not wait to get there! "I get the window seat!" Willow claimed. They gave their parents a hug and kiss before boarding. Ginny watched them through the window. "They'll be all right love." Draco comforted her. She put her arms around him as the whistle blew and it began to move.

When they reached Hogwarts, Willow and William knew exactly where they were. Hagrid was the one to escort the first years, but the eight year olds were considered half years. Bill Weasley was the one who escorted them. They were all brought to the Great Hall. Now, half years were too small to be in one of the houses so the New Headmaster, Harry Potter, made a separate House for all of the half years. This House was called Eaglewing. They also had a common room of their own and a dorm. An Eaglewing Prefect was chosen to watch over them. This year, it was Sara Rolens. She was 12 years old. William and Willow followed the rest of the kids. When they got to the entrance of the common room, Sara stood in front of the picture and said "Hopping bunnies." The picture slid towards the ceiling and gave sight to a hole in the wall. "Follow me." She told them, walking into the common room. "Hi Willow! Hi William!" Lillian said, running up to them. "Hi! I really like this place!" Willow said. Her and Lillian went up to the dorms to check it out. Willow sat down at a table for playing board games. "Hi, my name is Daren Finnigan. What's your name?" He asked. "William Malfoy." He stated. The two boys became friends immediately. Soon, it was time to go to bed. William and Daren walked up to their rooms together. "I wonder what we will do tomorrow?" William said, with enthusiasm. "I don't know but we should get some sleep." Daren told him. Soon, that's what the two boys were doing.

That night, Willow had a nightmare. A deatheater grabbed her and flew away with her. When she woke up, she was shaking. It took her a long time to go back to sleep. The next morning, Sara brought them to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Wow! Look at that!" William shouted, as the food appeared out of nowhere. "That's cool!" Daren agreed. He went to reach for a bisquit and it burned his hand. "Ouch! That was hot!" He blew on his fingers.

Harry motioned for Sara to come to his table. "Yes Professor?" She said, as she reached the table. "Make sure the Eaglewing students stay where they are. Professor Lovegood will bring them to her class." He explained. "Ok Professor." She said, before returning to the Eaglewing table. She made sure to tell all of them to stay where they were. After they finished eating, the trays of food disappeared. Luna came over to the table. "Ok Eaglewing House, follow me." She ordered, walking slowly to her classroom. After they all sat down, Luna brought out the class work. She placed one in front of each child. "Professor, what is this sparkly stuff?" Willow asked. "It is home made sand made by nargles." She informed them. "Now class, watch me." She said, pouring some sand in her hand. Slowly, she let it pour out onto the tray. Her sand shaped itself into a bunny! "Oh wow, cool!" All the kids were amazed. "Now, I want you to pour a little sand in your hand. Let it pour off your hand, onto your tray. Go ahead." She walked around, helping the ones that were a little messy. Willow's was a kitten. Luna gasped when she saw William's. It was a snake! "Ok has everyone finished?" She asked. They were all done. "Now, we are going to try something new." She said. Grabbing a bag of beans she stopped at every student. She gave them each five beans. Then she gave them each a vial of water. "Ok class, now take one of your beans and place it into the water. See what happens!" She ordered. Willow took a sprouts bean and placed it in the water. It began growing sprouts, right before her eyes!

After two hours of class, the kids were brought outside to play. Soon, they would be back in class. "I'm having so much fun!" WIllow told Lillian. "Me too!" She agreed. It seemed like Willow forgot all about her nightmare. "This school is the best ever!" She yelled, as the two of them twirled around in place.

 **Chapter 4: It's Not Over!**

As time went on, Willow's nightmares were getting worse and more frequent. The last one made her wake up screaming. "It's ok, Mum's here. It was just a bad dream." Ginny held her, trying to calm her down. Draco entered the room. "She ok?" He asked, wiping his eyes. "She'll be fine. I'll stay in here 'til she falls asleep." Ginny promised. Draco went back to bed.

The next morning, Ginny was making breakfast. "She sure is having a lot of bad dreams lately. She ever tell you about them?" Draco asked, pouring a cup of tea. "No, she won't talk about it. She says they're too scary." Ginny replied. "Well, maybe there is a charm that your mum or Fleur knows to make the nightmares go away." Draco mentioned. "I'll talk to them about it and see. They're stopping by for a visit today." Ginny told him, placing a huge platter of pancakes on the table. "Willow! William! Breakfast is ready!" She announced. They came running to the table. She put some pancakes on their plates and they all sat down to eat.

Later that day, Molly and Fleur arrived. "Where's Draco?" Fleur asked. "He went with Ron." She answered. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I need to ask you something." Ginny said, joining them at the table. "Sure Honey, what is it?" Molly asked. "Well, the nightmares Willow has been having are getting worse. Is there a charm or anything that could make them stop?" She asked, hoping to get some answers. "I have some dream dust at home. You can try that." Fleur offered. "I would be willing to try anything. She's been waking up at night, screaming and she won't tell us what it's about." Ginny told them. Fleur promised to bring the dream dust over that night, before they left. "Thank you." She said, giving her a hug. "Bye Mum. See you real soon." Ginny told her. "Yes you will, and Ginny, if the dreams continue to get bad, you might want to take her to see Sybill Trelawney. I know she is retired but she still has her crystal ball." Molly suggested, then gave her a hug. They apparated and were gone.

Later that evening, Draco and Ginny were cuddling on the couch, talking about Willow. Fleur kept her promise and returned with the dream dust. "Come in Fleur." Draco said, when he opened the door. "I brought the dust for Willow. You use just a pinch of it and sprinkle it on her forehead while she is sleeping." She explained. "Thank you, I'll do that right now. They're both asleep." Ginny told her. Fleur quietly went with her. As they stood beside her, Ginny took a pinch of the dust and sprinkled it on Willow's forehead. "There. That should do it." Fleur whispered. Quietly, they left the room. "Thanks again. We'll let you know how it goes." Ginny told her, as she stood by the door. "Ok. I'll see you soon. Have a good night." Fleur replied, before leaving. Draco and Ginny decided to turn in for the night. "I hope that dream dust works." Draco yawned, climbing into bed. "Me too." Ginny agreed. They soon were sound asleep.

Well, a couple of weeks went by and there were no middle-of-the-night screams. Ginny was relieved. Even though she knew Professor Trelawney was good at what she did before she retired, the thought of going to her for a reading was creepy to her.

Late one night, Ginny and Draco were sleeping when they were awaken by a noise coming from inside the house. Draco got up and took his wand with, to check it out. "Draco, be careful!" Ginny whispered. He headed downstairs. As he reached the kitchen, he noticed a small shadow on the floor. Quickly, he turned on the lights. William was sitting on the floor, playing in spilled sugar. Draco was going to ask him what he was doing, but when he approached him, he noticed William's eyes were closed. Gently, he helped him up and walked him back to bed. Remembering the mess that was waiting in the kitchen, he went to clean it up. Draco grabbed the broom and was going to sweep it when he looked down and dropped the broom. There, in the middle of the pile, William drew a picture of a snake-looking figure! He stared at it in fear. He had no idea how his son learned to draw it, only that it was an evil mark. It was the mark of Lucius Malfoy! Draco quickly picked up the broom and swept it up. Shaking on the inside, he put the broom away, turned off the light and headed back upstairs. "Well, what was it?" Ginny asked, nervously. "William got hungry." He lied, as he forced a laugh. He didn't want to make her upset.

The next day, Draco and Ginny were in the kitchen, having a cup of tea, when the twins came in the room. "Mum, can I go outside and play?" Willow asked. "Don't you want breakfast first?" She smiled. "Ok." She answered, sitting at the table. Ginny got up to make them a bowl of cereal. "Did you sleep well?" Draco asked Willow. "Not at first, but then my dream was better." She replied. "I had no dream." William spoke up. "It was just really dark, and I couldn't see. I just heard someone whispering." He explained. "That's because the man in my dream said he was going to visit you." Willow giggled. Ginny and Draco looked at her. "What man was that?" Ginny asked her. "The scary man. He had a funny name too." She told them. Ginny glanced at Draco, a little worried. "Honey, this man in your dreams, what was his name?" He asked her. "I think it was...Lucius." She said. Ginny gasped and stood up. Draco had a look of fear in his eyes. His father was dead. HE killed him. Now he was trying to get to him through his children!

 **Chapter 5: A Mother To Be**

A month went by and there was no talk about Lucius, which to Draco and Ginny, was a very good thing! The thought of him frightened them both. Draco was having a difficult time with what he had to do to protect and save his family. Even though his mum said it wasn't his fault, Draco knew, in all reality, it's because of him why his dad is dead.

"You ready kids?" Draco yelled to them. Ginny grabbed her handbag, as she waited for them. One by one, they ran into the room. "Daddy, where are we going?" Willow asked, full of excitement. "Somewhere special. If we don't leave now, it will be too late and we'll have to stay home." He told them opening the door.

"Lillian, hurry up! They'll be here any minute!" Hermione yelled to her. "This is going to be fun." Ron said, putting the tiny tent in his bag. "Ok I'm ready!" Lillian yelled. "I just want to make sure we have everything." Hermione told them, as she went through her list. "All right, all we have to do now is wait for them." Just then Ginny, Draco and the twins arrived. It was time to go have some fun. "Ok everyone, Let's go!" Ron bellowed.

Soon after, they were at the tournament. "Go Krum!" William shouted. Draco smiled, proudly. The crowd was cheering and clapping. "This is great!" Willow yelled to Lillian. She nodded and clapped her hands. When the game was over, they went to the old rundown shack. "Do you want to stay here or in the tent?" Draco asked Ginny. "Well, what do you think kids?" She glanced over at the twins. "I want to stay in the tent!" William shouted. "No way! I want to stay in here Mum!" Willow argued. "Whoa! How about the guys stay in the tent and the girls stay in the shack?" Draco suggested. "Ok sounds good!" All the kids agreed. It was settled. Ron and Draco put up the tent as Ginny and Hermione sat in the shack, and the kids played in the yard.

"I'm glad we decided to do this." Ginny said, making supper. "Me too. We don't get to do this often." Hermione frowned. Soon, the meal was done and everyone came in to eat. It was a wonderful weekend for all of them. They went to two games and Krums team won both. If they win the next two games, they will be the tournament champions. That's one thing the Weasley and Malfoy families were hoping for.

The children had the time of their lives. They could not wait to tell Nana and Papa all about it. When they arrived home, Willow asked if Lillian could spend the night. "It's fine with me but she'll have to ask her mum." Ginny told her. Lillian just looked at her. "You can stay if you want to." Hermione giggled. The girls ran outside, cheering. "Well, we should get going." Ron said, putting his arm around his wife. "I suppose you're right." She answered. They said goodbye and were gone.

"Are you feeling all right, Honey? You look a bit pale." Molly informed her. Hermione sighed, "I'm fine. Just a little tired." She placed her chin on her hand. "What you need is a break. Why don't you leave Lillian with us and go spend some time with your husband. Sort of like a date. People still do that you know." Arthur offered in a teasing way. "I might take you up on that." She giggled. "And what did I miss?" Ron asked, just entering the room. "He offered to keep Lillian so we can spend some time alone." She explained. "Sounds good to me." He said, grinning. Hermione giggled because she knew that grin meant he was up to something. "Oh all right. Do you want us to pick her up later?" She asked. Molly turned to face her. "Why don't you pick her up in the morning?" Molly suggested, winking at her. "Well, you want to go?" Ron asked, a bit anxious. Smiling, she grabbed Ron's hand.

When they left the house, they went to see a muggle movie. "This is nice." He whispered, slipping his arm around her. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over, they went for a walk in the park. Hand in hand, they followed the path. It was starting to get dark. "So what do you want to do now?" Ron asked. "Well, there is one thing." She answered. Ron looked at her with wonder. She took his hand and they apparated. When they arrived at her destination, Ron realized they were standing in their bedroom. "Ok. What are we doing here?" He smirked. "This." She whispered, giving him a passionate kiss. Ron gazed into her eyes. Wrapping his arms around her, he slowly unzipped her dress, as they kissed. After it fell to the floor, Ron gently placed her on the bed. "I love you." She whispered. "And I will always love you." He returned.

That night, they made love and laid in each others arms until they fell asleep. Twenty minutes later, Hermione was awakened by a tingling sensation in her stomach. Placing her hand on it, she smiled. "Goodnight Daddy." Ron didn't open his eyes. He just placed his hand on top of hers on her stomach and said, "Goodnight Mummy."

 **Chapter 6: The Threatening Letter**

As the summer was quickly coming to an end, the children were getting more and more anxious for school to begin. That meant it was time to get school supplies. Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione spent most of the day in Diagon Alley. Because the children were only nine years old, they didn't need their owls yet. "Oh we forgot to get quills and ink!" Ginny whined. "Don't worry love. We'll probably come back before they leave for Hogwarts anyway."Draco assured her. When they got home, they put the items in the children's trunks. Then it was time to go to the Weasley home to pick up the kids.

So, are they all set for school?" Molly asked. "Almost. We forgot a couple things but we'll go back there before they go." Ginny told her. "Not to worry then." Molly said, handing her a glass of juice. "We can't stay very long. Narcissa is going to meet us at the house soon. She has something to show Draco." Ginny informed her parents. "How is she doing?" Molly asked Draco. "She's fine. I worry about her being alone now, but she's doing good." He answered. Ginny finished her juice and put her glass down. "Thanks for the juice Mum. We're going to head home now." Molly gave her a hug. "Ok Honey, we'll see you tomorrow." They grabbed the children and left.

Shortly after they arrived home, Narcissa knocked on the door. "Mum, come in." He said, holding the door for her. Narcissa walked in. They noticed the look on her face was filled with worry and she was shaking. "What is it? Why are you shaking?" Draco asked her. She couldn't speak. Handing over a letter, she looked down at the floor. "What's this?" He asked, unfolding it. "I received it today." She cried. "Revenge is sweeter when there are two." Draco read out loud. Ginny gasped. "I think it's from your dad. He's talking about the twins." Narcissa sobbed, as she covered her face. "Draco, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked, frightened. "Should we keep them home? They can go to Hogwarts next year." Ginny suggested. Draco turned to look at her. "They would be safer at Hogwarts. You know that. They are going." He ordered. They all sat down at the table to think.

William and Willow were playing outside. An owl appeared on the back porch. Willow went to it and took the note off. She rushed into the kitchen. "Mum! We got a note." She announced, handing it to her. "Thank you Honey." Ginny replied, unfolding it. Willow ran back outside. "How are the grandchildren?" Ginny read. Draco grabbed the note from her. They all began to get very nervous. They knew Lucius was dead, but where were these notes coming from?

A month went by and no sign of any new letters. They left home early so Ginny could buy quills and ink before the twins got on the train. "All right children. There's two quills and two bottles of ink. One for each of you and no fighting!" Ginny warned them. "All aboard!" The Conductor shouted. They gave them a hug and kiss. "Ok you two, off you go! We will see you at Christmas break." Ginny yelled to them. As the train began to move, the twins waved to them through the window. Ginny turned and put her arms around Draco. "They'll be fine. Hogwarts is the safest place for them right now." He assured her. They turned around to go back home.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, the children departed from it and went straight to their dorms to put their items away. "What do you think that note from the owl said?" Willow asked her brother. "I don't know but I saw Mum crying when I looked in the window. Whatever it said, it must have been bad news." William told her, as they walked to the Great Hall for supper. "Hi Willow! Hi William!" Lillian yelled to them. William saw Daren and went to sit by him. "Hey Will! What did you do this summer? I went with my parents to a muggle cookout but we had to leave because my dad blew up the grill. He does things like that a lot." Daren told him. "We went to some quidditch tournaments. We got to sleep in a tent." William replied.

Willow and Lillian went to the common room. "Do you think Professor Lovegood is gonna have us do cool stuff again this year?" Lillian asked. Willow shrugged her shoulders. "We should try to get some sleep." Willow yawned. "I suppose." Lillian pouted. They stood up and went upstairs. When they entered their rooms, Willow noticed a note on her bed. "What does it say?" Lillian asked. "It says 'welcome to Hogwarts'. That's a strange picture." She said, pointing to a drawing of a snake. She put the note in her trunk and climbed into bed. That night, she had a dream that a man tied up her dad and then her mum. William was next. It was up to her to save them from the evil man called Lucius!

 **Chapter 7: A Championship Birthday**

Draco and Ginny were making plans with Ron and Hermione for the birthday party. Willow and William were turning sixteen in two days and since Lillian was only four days after that, they would be celebrating it together. Ginny and Hermione seemed to be more anxious than anyone else. They went shopping for decorations and to look around for a gift. "Look! They're selling tickets for the Championship Tournament!" They ran over to the stand. "I'll take three." Hermione told the man. "I'm sure the kids will love these!" She said, putting them in her bag. Ginny smiled as she glanced across the street. "Oh my gosh! I know what to get them!" She yelled, as they rushed over to the Quidditch shop. "If they are going to try out for the team next year, they're going to need better brooms." Ginny told Hermione, as she picked out three Firebolts. They decided to stop for lunch before heading home.

Ron and Draco were over at the Weasley home with the children. Gavin James Weasley was Ron and Hermione's son. Hermione always teased Arthur that it was his fault because he told her to spend some time with Ron. "Oh, we got their gifts yesterday when we went to Diagon Alley." Molly whispered to Draco. "So what did you get them?" He asked. "New robes for school." She said, anxiously. The children came into the room so they stopped the conversation.

Later that night, Draco and Ginny were cuddling on the couch, listening to muggle music. "Goodnight Mum, goodnight Dad. I'm going to bed." Willow yawned. They both said goodnight and gave her a hug before she left the room. "Maybe we should do the same, love." Draco stretched. Ginny agreed and they both headed to the bedroom.

The next day, the whole Weasley family and Narcissa got together at the Weasley home. They were having a family game day. "Did you get all the decorations for tomorrow?" Molly asked Ginny. "Yes, everything is set." She assured her. "Good. Come over early in the morning and we'll put it all up so it's ready for the party." Molly suggested. "Yes. I'll be here." She told her. The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter. It was nice seeing the adults participate in the games along with the children. Especially when they all yelled at Arthur for trying to cheat. When Draco, Ginny and the twins returned home, they all went straight to bed.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted. William, Willow and Lillian were so excited. "Well, open ours first." Molly urged them. Quickly, they tore the paper off the boxes. "A new robe! Thanks Nana, thanks Papa!" They gasped. "Ok. Now ours." Hermione smiled as she gave them the envelopes. They opened them. "Oh my gosh! Tickets for the championship!" They screamed. Hermione and Ginny giggled. "Ok. Last one is ours. Happy birthday kids." Draco said, giving them each a gift. "Oh I don't believe it! A Firebolt! Can we go try them out?!" They all begged. "I suppose." Ginny said. All three ran outside. Everyone watched as they flew through the air. They didn't stop until just before dark.

The next day was the day of the championship. Krum's team was in it so the whole family was excited. "Come on kids, time to go!" Draco yelled to them. Ginny grabbed the bag. Finally, they left the house. Everyone agreed to meet at the rundown shack and to go to the game together. "You ready for this Mate?" George asked William. "Heck yea! Krum's gonna crush 'em!" He stated. "That's the spirit Mate." Fred said, putting his arm around him. When they got to the stadium, they stopped at the snack stand and drink stand before finding their seats. "This is awesome!" Willow yelled. "I just know Krum's team is gonna win!" Lillian yelled back. Soon the game was on! The crowd roared as the players flew out over the field. "There he is!" Willow screamed. Back and forth the players went. It was a very close game and the most competitive. Krum's team pulled it off and they were now the champions. "That was great!" Gavin shouted. Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched their children playing outside, filled with so much excitement. It was a sight they would cherish forever.

 **Chapter 8: A Visit From Zortox**

As time went by, things seemed to be pretty much back to normal. There were no unwanted notes, no nightmares and no dark mark drawings that William could not explain. Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny were spending a lot of time together.

Early one morning, they were all heading over to the Weasley home for breakfast. "Hello. I'm glad all of you could make it." Molly told them. "Is everyone here?" Bill asked. "Not yet. We're still waiting on a couple people." Molly answered. "Make that one." George said, as he looked out the window and saw Narcissa walking up to the door. Molly opened it to let her in. "I'm glad you're here. Come in." Molly said. As soon as she entered the house, Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Hello my son." She smiled. Ron glanced out the window. "Mum, Harry is here." He announced, as he hurried to the door to greet his best friend. "Harry, you made it!" He said, giving him a hug. "Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of some business with the Ministry." Harry explained. They went inside the house. Finally, they could all sit down to eat breakfast.

As the day went on, Draco and Ginny were getting ready to go home. "If you and Ron aren't busy, stop by the house and visit for a while." Draco invited them. "Sounds good Mate. Will do." Harry agreed. They shook hands before Draco turned to leave with his family. Harry and Ron returned to the kitchen, where Molly was cleaning. "Oh Harry, I almost forgot. Your cloak is upstairs in Ginny's old bedroom. Don't forget it when you leave." She suggested. "Ok Mrs. Weasley, I won't." He smiled.

After a while, Ron and Harry went to visit Draco. Hermione would meet them there when she was done helping Molly. The guys went out to the back porch. Hermione arrived and stayed inside with Ginny. Lillian and the twins were on their brooms, practicing for the quidditch team tryouts they would be joining when school started. "The three of them are getting pretty good." Harry admitted, as they watched them fly around. "They've been on those brooms every day." Draco told him.

Later that day, Ron, Hermione and Harry left the house to go home. Lillian stayed behind to practice with the twins some more. Before dark, they put the brooms away and headed into the house. "Willow, I think you should go with Lillian now before it gets dark to make sure she gets home safely." Ginny ordered. "Yes Mum." She answered, as she turned to leave with Lillian. They apparated to Ron and Hermione's place. "Do you want to stay for a little while before you go home?" Lillian asked her. "I should get home. Mum doesn't like it when I come home after dark." She told her. "All right. See you tomorrow!" Lillian said, waving as she ran towards the house. "Bye!" Willow yelled back, walking down the path.

Now, one thing about Willow is she loved flowers. There was a meadow filled with beautiful different colors. She decided to enjoy the view for a little while before going home. Sitting down on the grass, she took in their fresh scent. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. Not thinking it was anything to fear, she turned around. "Well, what do we have here?" A deatheater stood over her, grinning. Willow gasped and scrambled to get to her feet. "Leave me alone!" She screamed. Just before she could run, he grabbed her! "Where do you think you're going Miss? You're going to keep me company. It'll be fun!" He snickered. "Let me go!" She cried, struggling to get free. He threw her to the ground. "Oh I'll let you go. That is, after we finish playing!" He made an evil laugh and began to tear at her clothes. "No! Don't! Leave me alone, I know who you are!" She screamed. The deatheater would not listen. He had gotten his way. Afterwards, he got up and flew away, leaving Willow there, unconcious.

Draco and Ginny were getting worried. It was now dark out and Willow was not home yet. "We need to go look for her." Ginny pouted. Draco nodded his head. "William, you stay here in case she comes home. Your mum and I are going over to Uncle Ron's house to see if she is there." He explained to his son. William agreed to stay there and they left for Ron's place.

Ron and Hermione were cuddled on the couch and the kids were playing a wizard card game on the floor, when there was a knock at the door. Ron got up to see who it was. Noticing the look on Ginny's face, he asked, "What's wrong?" She tried to look around him. "Is Willow still here?" She asked, nervously. Ron gave her a confused look and then turned to look at Hermione. "Aunt Ginny, Willow left as soon as we got here. She wanted to get home before dark." Lillian informed her. "She never came back home." Draco told Ron. "Kids, stay here! Hermione, let's go help look for her!" Ron ordered. They all rushed out the door. Walking down the path, they carefully observed the area. There was no sign of Willow. "Maybe she went to Mum and Dad's house!" Ginny mentioned. They all went to the Weasley home.

Molly jumped, as they barged through the door. "Oh my gosh! What's going on?!" She gasped. "Mum, is Willow here?" Ginny cried. "No. I haven't seen her since you all left earlier today. Why? What happened?" Molly worried. "She brought Lillian home and never returned. We can't find her." Draco said, putting his arm around Ginny. "We'll help you look!" Fred and George announced at the same time. They all ran out the door.

The twins apparated to the path that she would have walked. "Hey Mate, we should search the meadow. You know how she loves those flowers." Fred suggested. They spread apart and began to search. Not too long after they started looking, George spotted her. "Fred! Over here!" He yelled, running to her. "Willow!" George looked down at her. There was blood and her body laid naked from the waist down. Fred approached them quickly. "Oh No!" He gasped. George used his wand to cover her with a magical blanket. Carefully, he picked her up in his arms. "Fred, go let everyone know she's been found. I'm bringing her home." He cried. Fred apparated immediately.

George arrived at the house with Willow and carried her into the bedroom. "What happened?!" William shouted, worried about his twin sister. "I need you to go get Madam Lamoney, now!" He ordered. William ran out the door. Everyone showed up at the house shortly after. Draco and Ginny rushed to the bedroom. George was washing her off when they entered the room. "Oh my gosh! Willow, Honey, are you ok?" Ginny cried. Draco froze as he saw the condition of his daughter. "Ok. I'm here. Move aside, let me check on her." Madam Lamoney said, making her way through the crowd and to her bedside. After she observed the situation, she looked back at Ginny and Draco with a sad face. "What is it?" Ginny sobbed. "I'm afraid she has been connected by force." She said, with affection. Ginny screamed and Draco went numb. Fire rose in his eyes. "Who did this?!" He roared. Everyone else stood back, with tears in their eyes and covering their mouths with their hands.

"Mum." Willow mumbled, slowly opening her eyes a bit. "Honey! It's ok. You're all right now. You're home." Ginny tried to comfort her. Draco rushed over to her side. "Willow, Honey, do you know who did this to you?" He asked. "Yea." She whispered. "Who was it?" He asked, ready to kill. She closed her eyes and mumbled the word that Draco and Ginny were not prepared to hear. "Zortox."

 **Chapter 9: A Plan In Progress**

It took some time to get over the pain that Willow went through. Draco was more quiet and acting distant. In his mind, he was thinking of ways to kill Zortox for what he did. He spent a lot of time, staring into space, as he sat out on the back porch. "I thought you could use this." Ginny said, handing him a cup of tea. He took the cup. "Thank you love." He said, taking a sip. "Willow is doing better. She said the pain is gone now." Ginny assured him that she was fine. "That doesn't justify what he did to her." He whispered, not looking up at her. Ginny knew his heart was aching. He blamed himself for not keeping his daughter safe.

Later that day, William walked over to Willow who was sitting on the couch. "Hey sis, do you want to go out and practice for quidditch tryouts?" He asked, trying to help her get better. "I can't go outside right now." She answered. He knew that she was still afraid because of what happened. He decided not to push her.

About an hour later, Lillian came over to visit her. "Want to play a game?" She asked, holding up a deck of wizard cards. Willow glanced over at the cards. "Sure." She answered. They sat on the floor to play. Draco watched his daughter from the kitchen. There was so much he wanted to say. So many things he wanted to do. Now it seemed like fog, covering his thoughts. His whole mind was a blur.

Ron and Hermione came over to the house to pick up Lillian. "Hey Mate. How is she doing?" Ron asked Draco. "Better I guess. She still won't go outside by herself. She won't talk about it. I just wish there was something I could do. If I ever see Zortox, he is going to die." Draco told him, gritting his teeth. Ron put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "We'll find him Mate. He will pay for what he did." Ron promised. Draco quickly wiped away a tear from his eye. Ginny and Hermione came out onto the porch. "Lillian is saying her goodbyes and picking up her cards." Hermione told Ron. Ginny noticed that the guys were more quiet than usual. "What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" She asked Draco. "No reason. Just thinking." He admitted, trying to smile. "You two are up to something aren't you? I hope you're not planning on going out after Zortox. We need you both here. Promise me you won't do anything stupid." She begged. "We're not planning anything love. I'm staying right here." He promised, giving her a hug. Ron, Hermione and Lillian left to join Gavin at home.

A week later, William was getting ready to go out and practice for tryouts when Willow shouted down the stairs. "Hey! Wait up!" Draco, Ginny and William all stared at her. She was fully dressed in her quidditch robe and glasses. "What are all of you staring at?" She asked, putting on her gloves. "You!" William said, with a shocked look. "You going out to practice?" Draco asked. "I just think I took too much time away from it already." She admitted, walking towards the door. She stopped to look at William, who was like a statue standing in one spot. "What are you waiting for?" She grinned, opening the door. As she looked out, she took a deep breath and carefully took a step outside. William followed her. Draco and Ginny watched her as she got on her broom and flew up in the air. "Finally, she's back Draco!" Ginny cried. He didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes on his daughter and smiled very proudly.

About an hour before dark, Willow got off her broom and went to put it away. "Where you going sis? We still have time." William whined. "It's going to be dark soon. I'm going in." She told him. William decided to do the same. "Hey kids. Done already?" Draco teased. "Yes." Willow replied. "Well, I'm glad to see you going outside." He told her.

Late that night, Draco thought about the sight of his daughter flying on her broom that day. Even though it made him feel good inside, he knew that someday, he would feel even better when he got his hands on Zortox.

 **Chapter 10: Illness Strikes**

Willow was back to her original self and everyone was treating her the same as before. No more special treatment and she preferred it that way. Madam Lamoney quit coming over for visits to check on her. She was well enough to discontinue the medical help. "It's so nice to see her practicing again." Molly said. "She's doing very well." Ginny assured her. Just then, an owl flew up to the window. "Mum, Charlie's owl is here!" She announced. Molly went over to the owl and took the note. "How is he doing?" Ginny asked. Molly unfolded the note and read it to everyone. "Dear family. Just writing to let you know that we are closing down the training field for the dragons. Three of our dragons have come down with some kind of illness and have died. We are moving the others to a new location so I am out of work for the next two weeks. Will write more when I find out some more news on the illness. All my love, Charlie." Molly folded the note. "That's too bad. I wonder what it could be." Draco said. "I don't know. I hope they find out soon." Arthur replied. "Well, it's almost dark. We should get her home." Draco suggested to Ginny. "Willow! Time to go!" She yelled to her out the window. Willow flew down and got off the broom. "If you hear anything else from Charlie, let us know." Ginny told her parents, before walking out the door. "We will, goodbye." Arthur said. They left for home. "It was weird hearing about those dragons dying. What do you think it could be?" Draco asked her as they climbed into bed. "I don't know. I just hope they can stop it from spreading soon." She answered. Draco agreed with her. She laid down in his arms. "Goodnight Hun." Ginny yawned. "Goodnight my love." He returned.

A few days later, Molly showed up at their house. "Mum! Come in." Ginny told her. "Thank you dear. I came because we got another note from Charlie. They lost two more dragons and they still don't know what it is." She explained. "Oh no! What is he going to do?" She asked, concerned. "They have a dragon doctor looking over the rest. So far they don't have any illness." Molly informed her. "That's good!" Ginny said, pouring them some tea. "Nana! I didn't know you were here!" Willow said, giving her a hug. "It's wonderful to see you Honey." Molly told her. "I will talk to you later. William is waiting to get beat!" She teased, walking outside. "Hurry up!" William yelled to her. She got on her broom and flew towards him. Molly shook her head, smiling. "It's almost like nothing has happened. She's back to normal!" Molly mentioned to Ginny. "She still has trouble with being outside as it is getting dark, but she's getting better." Ginny assured her.

A couple of hours later, Molly left to go home. Draco was gone with Ron all day so he didn't know about the second note from Charlie. Ginny filled him in when he arrived home. "Wow. That's not good. If this keeps up, Charlie might be out of a job." Draco told her. "I know. I am really worried about him. I hope they stop this illness soon or at least find out what it is that's causing it." Ginny replied. They all decided to head to bed early that night.

There was no more notes from Charlie for a while. It seemed that the illness was over and everyone was beginning to relax. One day, the whole family was over at the Weasley home for game day. Harry and Narcissa were there too. "Willow looks well." Narcissa said to Draco. "Yea she's fine now." He returned. Ginny was watching them fly around when she heard a tap on the window. As she began to worry, she went over to the owl and took the note. "We got a note!" She yelled, for everyone to hear. They all came running. Molly looked around. "All right. We're all here. Go ahead and read it." She ordered. Ginny unfolded the note. "Dear Weasley family. My name is Alfred Jakens. I am writing to inform you that the illness has spread to four people. One of which is Charlie. He is resting now in the hospital wing. Unfortunately, there is no cure at this time. He is very weak and getting worse every day. I am informing all the family members of the four people involved. My best regards and sincere apologies. Alfred Jakens." There was dead silence. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Tears began to fall. "We need to pack a bag and go see Charlie." Arthur ordered. Everyone went their separate ways to collect some belongings. They all agreed to meet back there. The kids stayed there while Draco and Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to their houses.

About twenty minutes later, everyone was back and ready to go. They arrived at Bill and Fleur's new home and placed their bags down, before heading to the hospital wing. "Who are you here to see?" The nurse asked. "Charlie Weasley." Molly blurted out. "Oh I see. Well, he is very ill. You will need to wear a gown, gloves and a mask at all times during your visit." She explained, walking them to his floor. They all put on the precaution items and slowly opened the door to his room. It didn't look like Charlie at all. He was hooked up to machines. A tube was inserted into his nose and a bigger tube was going down his throat. His skin was pale pink with a touch of grey. "Oh my." Molly cried. Ginny went to his bedside and placed her gloved hand on his arm. "Charlie. The whole family is here. You need to get better. You have to fight this." She whispered. The monitor beeped, letting them know that he could hear and understand them.

Two different family members stayed with him every day. Four days later, it was Molly and Arthur's turn to stay with him. The heart monitor began to act up. Slower and slower, his heartbeat went. They both placed their heads down on his chest and sobbed, as he took his last breath. Charlie was gone. About a half hour later, they left the room for the last time. They walked down the hall hand in hand, heading back to the house to let the family know they lost him. The illness had won.

 **Chapter 11: The Funeral**

Everyone was in a daze. It seemed so unreal that Charlie was gone. Molly was taking it the hardest. She never got to spend as much time with him as she did the others. "Mum, we have to go to Charlie's house and get his things." George told her. "I can't go there. You and your brothers go and do it." She cried. George sadly bowed his head and walked away. "Hey. How's Mum doing?" Bill asked, as George got closer. "Not too good." He answered. Arthur went over to talk to his wife. "We should go Hun. It's getting late." He mentioned. "I know. I just can't get myself to move right now." She sobbed. The boys all went together over to Charlie's place. They began packing up his items. Bill picked up a photo of Charlie with one of his dragons. "I just can't believe that he's gone. Doesn't seem fair." He told his brothers, who all agreed. A few minutes later, Arthur walked in. "Where's Mum?" Ron asked him. "She's over at the house with Fleur, Ginny and Hermione." He informed them. They continued packing.

"If we knew that it was safe, the training field would be the perfect spot for the funeral." Ginny suggested. Molly spun around and gave her an angry look. "That place is what started this mess! It is the reason that Charlie is dead!" She cried, trying to catch her breath. "I didn't mean to upset you Mum. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Ginny apologized, beginning to cry. "We're all upset over this. It's going to be difficult for everyone for a while." Fleur tried to comfort them. The more they thought about it, the more painful it became.

"Hey Dad. Where are we going to put all these boxes when we're done packing?" Fred asked, holding on to one of them. "We will bring them to Bill's house until after the funeral. When everything is over, we will put them in the boathouse for a while. That is until we are ready to go through them." Arthur told him. "Well, that's it for this room. One more to go." Bill announced. They all slowly entered the last room. As they observed the house, it was starting to look so empty. They all reached for a box and began to fill them. "Hey Dad! Do you remember this day?" Fred asked, holding a picture of Charlie standing by the old flying car. "Arthur's idea of fun." Bill teased. They all chuckled as they remembered the day Charlie flew the car into the old shed, as Arthur was inside it. "That was some day." Arthur stared at the picture, a bit of sadness in his expression. "Well, time to get to work old man." Bill joked, trying to get him out of the depressed state. They all seemed to agree though, for a few minutes, the laughter felt good.

"I made some sandwiches for all of us. Come and eat." Fleur announced. "I couldn't eat anything right now." Molly mumbled. Fleur walked up and gently put her arm around her. "Ok. I'll make you a deal. You eat just half of a sandwich and I won't bug you about eating something for the rest of the day." Fleur offered with a wink. Molly looked at her. "Oh all right. Only half." She agreed. They all entered the kitchen. Molly kept her part of the deal and ate the half. Ginny, Hermione and Fleur were happy that she at least ate something. A moment later, the boys walked in with Arthur. "The packing is finished." Bill announced, mainly to his wife. They ate the rest of the sandwiches. Soon after that, they all tried to get some sleep.

The journey over to the new area the next morning, seemed to take forever. The men in charge used enchantments to make sure there was no illness lurking around. "This place is huge!" Ron said, looking around. "Charlie said it was. I guess it is twice the size of the old training field." Bill stated. The women began making flowers arrangements with their wands. Charlie's body was already in a cement casket in the middle of the field. "All right everyone. Let's begin by surrounding the resting place." Harry announced. The family decided to ask Harry to speak since he was now the Headmaster. The Ministry of Magic was also there. The whole family completed a circle around the casket. Molly glanced down at Charlie and immediately began to cry. "Everyone, please raise your wand." Harry requested. They held their wands up as high as they could. The tips of the wands gave off a dim light. "We gather here today to honor a fallen wizard. Charlie will live on in our hearts forever. He will be remembered as the greatest dragon trainer that ever lived. Rest in peace, Charlie. You will be eternally missed." Harry finished his speech. The dim light from all the wands were shot up into the air as a farewell sign.

They all shook Harry's hand and thanked him. After everyone went to the tent at the edge of the field, Harry took his wand and sealed the casket shut. He then joined the others. "Oh Harry my dear, that was a wonderful speech." Molly smiled, with tear-filled eyes. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." He told her, giving her a hug. "All right everyone! We have a special treat for you! Please have a seat and keep your eyes open! We decided to honor Charlie's memory by giving you a show of the training he did! Let us begin!" One of the men in charge announced. All of a sudden, three dragons flew over the field. First, they formed a line. The first dragon made a circle out of fire breath. The other two flew through the center of it! One of the dragons, landed on the field, by Charlie's casket. The other two followed his performance. As if they were saying goodbye, the three of them bowed their heads down to the ground. Suddenly, a soft screeching cry came from the dragons. Everyone had tears in their eyes. It was amazing to see the respect they had for Charlie. Soon the dragons flew back to the gated area where they stayed.

"That was wonderful!" Ginny cried. The crowd cheered, clapped and cried, as the show ended. A while later, The Ministry of Magic left. "Well, I guess we are going to be leaving soon. Thank you so much for the show. It was great." Arthur told the men in charge. One of them spoke up. "It was an honor." The three men shook his hand. Later, the family left and went over to Bill and Fleur's house. It seemed a little lonely without Charlie. They knew that the healing process was going to take a really long time.

 **Chapter 12: Moving On**

It took almost a week to get all of the boxes into the boathouse. Charlie's house was locked up until Molly could let go. Whenever his name was mentioned, she would cry. If a brown owl flew by, she would cry. If anyone was around her, with the name Charlie, she would cry then too. The family was quite worried about her. Madam Lamoney came over three times a week to check on her. Sometimes, she would put a pinch of sleeping powder into Molly's tea, so she would get the proper rest she needed. Arthur kept himself busy with the projects around the house. The boys, on the other hand, would talk about when they were kids and how much Charlie behaved in school. Ginny had a difficult time getting over the fact that when her and Draco were on the run, she ran from Charlie. Now all she wanted to do is run TO him.

"It feels like a bad dream." Ginny pouted, staring down at the cup of tea in her hand. "I know love. It's gonna take some time. Let yourself heal slowly. Don't rush to get over it. He was your brother. Remember the memories." Draco suggested, kissing her on the cheek. As they stood up from the table, Ron appeared. "Hey Mate. I didn't know you were coming over." Draco said, stepping out onto the porch. "I figured I would get out of the house and do something. Kinda boring since we got back." Ron admitted. Ginny joined them on the porch. "Why don't we do something fun? Let's get Fred and George and go to a quidditch game!" Draco said, offering to pay. Ron's face brightened. "I'll go get them!" He announced, jumping off the porch. "I'll tell the kids to get ready." Ginny smiled. As she turned to go inside, Draco reached for her arm. She gazed into his eyes. He pulled her closer and gave her a passionate kiss. "Or, what we could do is stay here and lock ourselves in the bedroom." He winked. Ginny slapped his arm. "You're terrible!" She laughed. Draco stood there grinning.

"Hey Mate. What are you in a hurry for?" George asked Ron. Trying to catch his breath, he slowly asked, "You, two, want, togo, to, quidditch, game?" He finally got it out. They looked at each other and smirked. "Of course!" They echoed. "Meet me at Draco and Ginny's place. I'm going home to get Hermione and the kids." Ron ordered. The twins went inside to let their parents know and then headed over to their sister's house.

Draco and Ginny were sitting on the porch, waiting for them to arrive. "When we leaving?" William asked, anxiously. "We're waiting for everyone to show up. All of us are going to the game together." Ginny told him. Just then, Fred and George appeared behind them. "What's up Mate?" They said together, making Draco and Ginny both jump. "Where is Ron?" Draco asked. "He went to his house to get his family." George said, pretending to hit William. "Uncle George. I'll get you for that!" William laughed. A few seconds later, Ron, Hermione and the kids showed up.

"Lillian!" Willow yelled to her from the upstairs window. She ran inside to join her. "Can you believe it?! We get to see that boy again! And I found out his name is Lucas." Lillian informed her. "Oh my gosh! I love that name!" Willow giggled. "Kids! Come on its time to go!" Ginny yelled upstairs. "Ok Mum!" Willow yelled back. Her and Lillian hurried downstairs. "I wish we could talk to him!" Willow said, as they walked out the door.

"Well, the boys seem to be doing all right now. They're getting on with things." Arthur told Molly. "I'm happy for them. It's going to take me longer though." She sighed. "You have to move on Hun. We all have to." He assured her. Molly gave him a sad look. "It's not that easy. He was my first child." She cried. "I know Hun. But you seem to forget, he was my first child too." He stated, leaving the room. Molly felt like she had just been hit over the head with a club. It was as if someone had woke her up out of a deep sleep. She started thinking of all different things, as she cried some more.

"Come on Krum!" William shouted. "Easy there son. You're gonna lose your voice." Draco laughed. Willow and Lillian were enjoying the view more than the game. A brown-haired, tall boy was standing at the bottom of the stands, by the fence. He seemed to be watching Krum only. "He is so cute!" Willow yelled to Lillian. "I know!" She agreed. Suddenly, Fred and George came back with some snacks. "What did we miss?" Fred shouted. "Veldon scored but Krum got the lead back!" Draco filled them in. Ginny glanced over at the girls. Noticing they were watching something else, she followed their gaze. She smiled, as she looked at the boy. It made her think of how she felt about Draco when they were younger. Finally, the snitch was caught and Krum's team won the game! The crowd cheered. The only ones that were disappointed were Willow and Lillian. They didn't want to leave. They were staring at the boy when they heard Krum's voice. "Lucas! Go get me a drink!" He yelled to the boy they were watching. Immediately, the boy obeyed. "Let's go over by the stand!" Willow whispered. Her and Lillian took off. "Two drinks please." The boy told the man. The girls just stood there. "You going to drink both of them Lucas?" The man teased. "Nope. One is for my dad. He needs it after winning the game." Lucas grinned. The man laughed. The boy turned to leave. Willow and Lillian followed him with their eyes. Before Willow even knew what just happened, the boy turned around and smiled at her. Her heart ached from beating so fast. Eventually, it was time to head home.

That night, everyone crashed at Draco and Ginny's place. They were all exhausted and fell asleep quickly. That is all except the girls. They had a cute boy to talk about. "What are you smiling about love?" Draco asked, joining Ginny underneath the covers. "Your daughter has her eye on a boy. She was watching him more than the game." She giggled. "Hey now! I don't want to hear that. Not about her anyway. She's too young." Draco whined. "Draco. She is sixteen. In three more months, she will be seventeen! What do you mean she's too young? How old were we? Weren't we a lot younger than that?" Ginny grinned. "Yea well, that was us." He teased. "And I still love you just as much." She told him, leaning in for a kiss. "You know I'm not going to be able to sleep now right? Now I have to fight this boy to keep him in line." Draco smirked. "Goodnight Honey." She yawned. "Yea, yea. Goodnight love." He returned.

The next morning, Fred and George arrived at home and smelled something good cooking. They looked at each other. "Dad can't cook that good!" Fred said, as they opened the door. "Morning you two. Just in time for breakfast." Molly said, flipping the pancakes. They stared at her in shock. "Well, just don't stand there. Yell upstairs for your father and then grab some plates." She ordered. "Yes Mum!" They echoed, rushing over to the bottom of the staircase. "Dad! Breakfast!" They yelled up to him and then returned to the kitchen. As they were getting the plates out of the cupboard, Arthur came scrambling down the stairs. He entered the room and stopped. "Well, come sit!" Molly ordered her husband. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gazed into her sparkling eyes. No tears. "I'm glad you're back." He said, giving her a kiss. "It's good to be back, Arthur." She admitted. They all sat down to eat. Finally, it was back to normal.

 **Chapter 13: Investigation**

Soon it would be time for the kids to go to Hogwarts. Willow and William were getting more anxious every day. They were practicing from sun up to sun down. "I'm almost positive they will make it on the team." Draco assured Ginny. "They really are good." She replied. Just as they sat on the porch, Fred and George showed up. "Hey Mate!" They said to Draco. "So what king of trouble are you two up to today?" Ginny teased. "Mum sent us. She got an owl message from Percy. He is on his way to the house and he wants everyone there. He said he has some news to tell us." George informed them. Draco and Ginny exchanged glances. "All right. I'll tell the kids and then we can leave." Draco told them, as he stood up. "We'll meet you at the house. We have to go let Ron and Hermione know." Fred said. As Ginny got up to go inside, the twins apparated. "Willow! William! Come on, we're going to Nana's house!" Draco yelled to them. They flew down and put away their brooms.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table when the twins arrived. "Hey what are you two up to?" Ron asked. Fred and George looked at each other. "Why does everyone always ask us that?" Fred smirked. George laughed and turned to face Ron. "Mum got a message from Percy. He wants us all at the house to tell us some news. He's on his way there now." George explained. "Ok." Ron said. "I'll go get the kids." Hermione told him. The twins left to go back home.

By the time they all arrived at the Weasley home, Percy was already there. They all gathered around the table. Molly looked around and then back at Percy. "All right Percy. So what is this news you have to tell us?" She asked. Percy stood up and walked around, nervously. "I received an owl message from the Ministry of Magic yesterday. I am being investigated and have to go to trial in three days." He started to inform them. "What for?!" Molly gasped. Everyone stared in disbelief. "Son, I can't picture you doing anything bad." Arthur told him. Percy glanced over at him. "Well, my last year at Hogwarts, when I was seventeen, something happened." He told them. "What was it?" Ginny asked. "I was down by the quidditch field and this girl came up to me and handed me a cupcake. She said it was her birthday and she was giving them out to share. So I took the cupcake and ate it." He continued. "I don't think that's illegal Mate." Fred told him grinning. "No, you don't understand. I don't remember anything after I ate it! The next thing I can remember is waking up in the woods with her lying in my arms." He told them. "What happened Mate." George asked, a little concerned. "She told me she loved me. Our clothes were off but I don't remember connecting with her." He admitted. "Percy!" Molly gasped. "I didn't even know this girl! Mum, there's no way I would connect with her if I didn't love her! Now she says that the son she had is my child. When I told her that I never loved her, she got upset and began telling people that I connected with her by force!" Percy was finally finished. "That witch! How could she do something like that?! Molly shouted. Fleur stared down at the table for a while. "You ok?" Bill asked her. She ignored the question and looked up at Percy. "You said, after you ate the cupcake, you couldn't remember anything?" She asked him. "Yea." Percy answered. "Fleur, what are you thinking?" Ginny asked, curiously. "What you explained, are you sure she didn't use a love potion?" Fleur asked him. "I don't know, why?" He asked, confused. "Well, that would explain why you don't remember anything until after you woke up. Love potions last as long as you are awake." She told him. "Ok but what about the child? If I did connect with her, I would have to be in love with her in order for her to be with child." He stated. "If you were under a love potion spell, you WERE in love with her at that time! Being under the spell gives off the same vibes as true love!" She explained. Percy began to get excited. "So now all we have to do is prove that she used love potion on Percy and he will be free." George said, standing with his arms crossed. "It won't be that easy. If she hasn't told anyone, then it is her word against mine." Percy frowned. "Well, I hate to leave like this but I have a meeting with Harry to go over all of this." He announced, as he walked to the door. Molly gave him a hug. "We will come up with something. I promise." She told him before he stepped outside. Molly closed the door and turned to face everyone still sitting at the table. "I can't believe that someone would do this! She is the one who should be investigated!" Molly voiced, angrily. Soon after, it was getting late and they all decided to leave.

"Ah Percy. Come in." Harry told him. "Harry I have something to tell you." Percy said, closing the door. "What is it?" Harry asked. "I went over to see the family and told them what's going on. Fleur said something that might be a reason for all of this." He told him. Harry's eyes widened. "What did she say?" He asked. "She said it sounds like I was under the spell of a love potion. That's why I can't remember anything and that explains the child." Percy informed him. "This might be good! Yet we have to prove it. Let me see what I can find out. Luna is good at anti-spell remedies. I'll ask her if there is anything that can prove you were given a love potion! This would set you free of all charges and investigation!" Harry told him, as he got more excited. Percy closed his eyes. He was hoping this all would end soon.

"Harry. It's interesting that you came to my office. What are you needing?" Luna asked, in her own unique way. "Luna, I need your help. As you know, Percy is going to trial soon and we might have a reason as to why he don't remember." He informed her. "Well that's good. May I ask what you need my help with?" She waited for an aswer. "Yea. Fleur seems to think that Percy was under a spell of love potion. What we need to know is how are we going to prove it." Harry told her. "Hmm I see. Harry was there a child involved?" She asked, smiling. "Yea. She had a child. She says it is Percy's child." Harry frowned. "Well, I don't know about that but you could always have Madam Lamoney do a spell test on the child." She suggested. Harry gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, there is a test she could do on the child to find out if the child was conceived out of love or if it was spell bound." Luna explained. "Luna, you are brilliant! Thank you!" Harry shouted as he ran out the door. "You're welcome." Luna smiled, knowing he didn't hear her. Harry apparated as soon as he exited the school.

The day of the trial had arrived. Harry and the others did not mention the test to anyone. The girl who was accusing Percy, was walking into the trial room. Percy glared at her until Harry nudged his arm. Quickly, he looked away. Molly, however, kept her eyes right on her. "Don't worry Honey. You'll be fine." She tried to comfort him. "Ok Percy. All we have to do now is hope that Madam Lamoney gets here in time." Harry said, walking slowly down the hall. As they reached the doors to the trial room, they stopped to take a deep breath. "Ok. Ready?" Harry asked him. "Not really." Percy answered, pushing the doors open. They entered the room.

 **Chapter 14: The Verdict**

Judge: "State your name for the record."

First witness: "Jenna Brown."

Judge: "Now, you're here today because you claim to have been connected by force involving one Percy Weasley. Correct?"

First witness: "Yes your honor."

Judge: "Have you ever been in a relationship with the accused?"

First witness: "No sir. We were both students at Hogwarts."

Judge: "Before the connection happened, has the accused ever asked you out?"

First witness: "No, your honor. He told me he never loved me."

Judge: "When did he tell you this?"

First witness: "After we connected."

Judge: "Is there a child?"

First witness: "Yes, I have a son."

Judge: "How old is he?"

First witness: "He is eighteen, your honor."

Judge: "Did the accused ever show any affection towards you at all?"

First witness: "No. Never."

The judge looked at the file in front of him and then over at the panel.

Judge: "All right. That will be all. You may step down."

She left the stand and the second one was called.

Judge: "State your name."

2nd witness: "Lavander Brown."

Judge: "And how are you related to the first witness?"

2nd witness: "She is my sister."

Judge: "I see. Are you two close?"

2nd witness: "Well yes, your honor. I would say we are."

Judge: "Have you ever heard her say anything about the accused?"

2nd witness: "Just that she liked him back when they were in school."

Judge: "Did she ever mention the connection?"

2nd witness: "Not really. She just told me that she was with child. She never told me who the father was."

Judge: "Do you know the accused?"

2nd witness: "Yes. I went to school with his brothers."

Judge: "Have you ever seen him be mean to your sister or anyone else?"

2nd witness: "No your honor."

Judge: "When did your sister tell you that she was with child?"

2nd witness: "Right after it happened."

Judge: "Did she seem upset?"

2nd witness: "No. Actually she was happy. It was like she was already in love with the child."

Judge: "Have you ever heard anyone say that the accused connected with your sister by force?"

2nd witness: "No, never."

The judge dismissed her from the stand and the third was called. Percy did not know who this boy was. He got up on the stand. He was rather short with red colored hair.

Judge: "State your name."

3rd witness: "Roman Pierce Brown."

Judge: "And how are you related?"

3rd witness: "Jenna Brown is my mother."

Percy just stared. The family gasped at the sight of him. He looked a lot like Percy!

Judge: "Do you know the accused?"

3rd witness: "I was told he is my father."

Judge: "So you're saying you don't know him?"

3rd witness: "No your honor. Never met him before."

Judge: "Has your mother ever mentioned what happened between them?"

3rd witness: "No. She said it was too painful to talk about."

Judge: "Has anyone ever told you that he was mean or cruel?"

3rd witness: "No. I haven't heard anything about him."

Judge: "All right. You may step down."

Roman removed himself from the stand and glanced over at Percy. The judge looked down at the third file in front of him. "Ok. Mr. Potter. Who do you want to put on the stand?" Harry looked up at him. "Only one person, your honor. Madam Lamoney." He said. She sat down on the stand.

Judge: "State your name."

Madam: "Madam Constance Lamoney, your honor."

Judge: "You have some information for us?"

Madam: "Yes, your honor. I met with Ms. Brown's son, Roman and he allowed me to do a certain test on him."

Judge: "And what kind of test would that be?"

Madam: "It came to my attention that love potion might have been used on Mr. Weasley. Since a child was made, a certain test can allow me to find out if that child was made of true love or if he was spell bound."

Judge: "I see. So what have you found out?"

Madam: "Roman Pierce Brown was spell bound. Therefore, the connection was not made by force. Mr. Weasley was under a spell due to a strong love potion."

Everyone gasped in relief. "That's a lie!" Jenna shouted. "Young lady, I would advise you to be quiet! You have caused enough trouble! Due to the new evidence presented here today, all charges against Percy Weasley are dropped. Mr. Weasley you are free to go and I am truly sorry for the trauma you went through because of this mess! Case dismissed."

The whole family cheered. Percy jumped down and hugged just about everyone. As he turned to hug the next person, he realized who it was and froze. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what my mother put you through. I know now that it wasn't your fault and the reason why you weren't around for me was because I wasn't suppose to be here. It was nice meeting you though." Roman said, holding out his hand. Percy took his son's hand. "Roman, it don't matter that I didn't love your mother. You are here... and I'm still your father." He told him with a tear in his eye. They hugged for the first time.

 **Chapter 15: Tryouts**

"Don't forget to write us and let us know about the tryouts!" Ginny yelled to Willow, as she waved out the window. Draco and Ginny waved back. The whistle blew, the engine roared and soon they were pulling away. "Don't worry love. I'm sure they will make the team." Draco assured his wife. "I know. It's always nice to have confirmation though." She smiled. They turned around to go back home.

"I can't wait to get there!" Willow said to Lillian, who was watching for the trolley. "I'm so nervous about tryouts! Do you think we'll make it?" Lillian asked. "Sure we will. We've been practicing everyday since our last birthdays." William reminded her. "I know. I'm just worried." She admitted. They watched out the window as they got closer to Hogwarts.

Soon, they were getting off the train and heading through the main entrance. All the students seemed to be excited about being back at school. They went straight to their rooms to put their belongings away. "Let's hurry. I am so hungry!" William announced, going up the stairs. His best friend, Daren, met him in the dorm room. "Hey! There you are. Ready to go eat?" He asked. "Yes! Let's go!" William said. They both rushed downstairs and out of the common room. It was nice that as they got old enough, they were all sorted into Gryffindor House. The girls caught up with them just as they were entering the Great Hall. Harry was walking towards them. "Hello. You three ready for the Quidditch tryouts?" He asked, smiling. "Yes Professor." William and the girls answered. "That's good. I'm sure you will all do fine." He told them as he walked past. "Thank you Professor." Willow said. Harry waved his hand and continued walking. They went over to their table and sat down to eat.

Draco and Ginny were sitting on the porch drinking tea. Fred and George appeared down the shore. "Hey Mate! Lonely are we?" Fred yelled to Draco. "Not really. Was enjoying the peace and quiet." He yelled back. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were suppose to do some work for Mum." Ginny grinned. "All done." George replied. They sat down on the porch to visit for a while.

"Attention students!" Harry shouted. The Great Hall got very quiet. "As you well know, tryouts for the Quidditch teams will be held down at the field, tomorrow morn at 9 AM. If you wish to try out, please show up there around 8:45 AM at the latest. Good luck to all of you!" He announced. Lillian and Willow looked at each other. They were so excited that they were afraid they wouldn't be able to sleep that night. They were wrong. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were out.

The next morning, Lillian and Willow ran down to the field at 8 AM. William and Daren showed up at 8:30. Daren was not trying out, but he came to support the three of them. "Ok you three. Step up. Let's see what you got." The coach ordered. They got on their brooms and flew into the air. William did very well. He blocked every bludger that came his way. Willow was fast and made four goals out of five. Lillian was also fast, and had the quickest time at catching the snitch. When they were finished, they got off their brooms and put them away.

"All of you did great!" Daren told them. "Thanks." William said, with a smug look. "Hey! Want to go to Hogsmeade?" Lillian asked Willow. "Sure!" She answered. Since it was their seventh year, they were allowed to go on the weekends if they got a pass from the headmaster. Well, Harry secretly gave them enough to go once every weekend for the school year. They ran down the hill and straight to Hogsmeade. As they entered HoneyDukes, they noticed some new items. "Wow look at this." William said, as he picked up a chocolate quill. "Oh I'm getting one too!" Willow said as she grabbed one. When they finished shopping, they went back to Hogwarts.

It was very difficult to wait for the results for tryouts. They all were getting anxious. Two days later, the results finally came in. They hurried to the common room to look on the bulletin board. "No...no...no...YES! I made the team!" Willow screamed. "So did I!" William shouted. "Look! Me too!" Lillian joined in. They did a group hug. "I have to owl Mum and let her know!" Willow stated, rushing over to the table for paper and a quill. "Let her know we ALL made it." William reminded her. They were so excited.

Ginny was sitting on the couch reading a book. Draco was still outside with the twins. All of a sudden, they noticed Willow's owl coming towards them. "Hey love! Willow owled us!" He yelled to Ginny. She came running. Quickly, she grabbed the note. "Oh you read it! I'm too nervous." She admitted, handing Draco the note. He unfolded it. "Mum and Dad, ALL three of us are on the Quidditch team! Love you, Willow" Ginny jumped up and down. "They made it! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for them. All that practicing did it!" She screamed, turning to go back inside. Draco and the twins just stared at her.

"Welcome to our first game of the year! Today it is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! May it be a good and safe match! Let the game begin!" The announcer shouted. William, Willow, Lillian and the others flew out over the field. It was so amazing. William blocked, Willow scored goals and Lillian chased the snitch. Everyone cheered. William blocked again and then Willow scored! Finally, the announcer shouted, "Lillian has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the game!"

 **Chapter 16: An Invitation**

Ginny began making breakfast after she took her shower. This time it wasn't pancakes. Scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and toast is what she made in honor of them making the team. "Something smells good." Draco yawned. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning Mum. Morning Dad." Willow said, as she entered the room. "Good morning Honey. Where's your brother?" Ginny asked. "Getting up." She answered. Finally, William entered the room and they all sat down to eat.

After breakfast, the kids went outside to practice again. They made it on the team, but they wanted to make sure they stayed as good as they were. "Oh nice one William!" Willow yelled to him, when she threw a bludger towards the goal ring and he blocked it. "Thanks Sis!" He yelled back. Draco and Ginny were relaxing on the porch, when Narcissa arrived. "Hi Mum. Nice to see you." Draco told her. "Nice to see you too, son. I brought a little gift for the children." She explained the reason for her visit. She handed two passes for the next Quidditch tournament over to Ginny. "Oh they are going to love this! You should give these to them yourself." She said, giving them back, with a smile. "William! Willow! Come and say hi to Nana!" She yelled to them. Immediately, they flew down and got off the brooms. "Hi Nana!" Willow said first, as she gave her a hug. "Hi Honey. I got you two a gift. It's a little something to say congratulations on making the team." She told them, handing over the passes. "Oh my gosh! Thank you Nana!" Willow screamed. "Yea thanks! This is awesome!" William joined in. "Well, I have to go but I will be back soon. I have a meeting with Harry." She stated, giving everyone a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

That evening, Ron, Hermione and the kids came over for supper. "Are you happy to be on the team?" Ron teased. "Yes." They said together. Lillian and Willow went upstairs to Willow's room. William and Gavin went outside to play catch. Draco and Ron went out on the porch. "So, you going to the tournament?" Ron asked. "Yea. My Mum bought the kids passes." He informed him. "That's cool." Ron said, giving him a nod. About an hour later, Ron Hermione and the kids went home. Draco and Ginny went to bed shortly after that. "What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, putting his arm around her. "Our life is wonderful. I mean, the kids are on the team, my family loves you, we do things together as a family and we go to games. Everything is perfect." She whispered, leaning towards him for a kiss. "Yes, it is." He agreed, giving her a passionate kiss. After they made love, Ginny laid in his arms until they fell asleep.

The next day, an owl appeared at the window. "Hey love, we have an owl here! I don't know who it belongs to." Draco told her. Ginny came into the room and took the note from the owl. "I wonder who you belong to." She said, unfolding the note as the owl waited. She looked at the note and gasped. "Who is it?" Draco asked, a little concerned. "It's from Corrina! Dear Ginny and Draco, I guess I should tell you that Goyle and I have been dating for three years. Well, he finally asked me to marry him and I said yes. I enclosed a wedding invitation. We will be coming to visit soon, but I need to know where you are. Please respond back. All our love, Corrina and Goyle." She read. "Wow! I never saw that coming! Old Goyle's getting hitched!" Draco laughed. Ginny quickly wrote back and sent it with the owl. It was so nice to hear from her best friend again after all this time! She wondered about Corrina all the time. Now she was coming to visit. She could chat with her again, just like they were kids, sitting in their dorm room.

 **Chapter 17: A New Student At Hogwarts**

"Bye!" Willow shouted, waving to their parents. Off they go to Hogwarts again. Willow didn't know why, but she had different feelings about this year. She signed up for extended classes to be able to work at Hogwarts next year as a Quidditch coach. The one they have now is retiring and Willow is her assistant.

Soon, they were at the school. "Lillian, let's take our time." She said, looking around. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. I just have a feeling about this year. A good feeling. Like something is going to happen. I just don't know what." Willow explained to her. Now Lillian took extended classes too, but for a different reason. She wanted to become a dragon trainer like her Uncle Charlie. "Finally." Lillian let out a deep breath, as they reached their dorm. Later that night, Willow laid on her bed, wondering what was to come of this year. She could feel it in her heart. Something good was coming her way. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

The next day, they headed down to the Quidditch field. This was the last year they would be on the team. Next year, they would be working instead. "Ladies and Gents! Welcome to the match of Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw! May it be good and safe! Let the game begin!" The announcer said, as usual. The players flew out over the field. Willow was determined to make this a very remembering game, and she did. Gryffindor won by 250 points!

Later that day, as they were eating dinner, Harry stood up to speak. "Attention students! I have a special announcement to make! This year we will be awarding two separate House parties! The first one will be in two days and the winner is Gryffindor!" He stated. The whole table cheered. "The second one will be awarded at the end of the year and the winner will be announced at that time. Congratulations Gryffindor and enjoy your party!" He announced. Everyone applauded. "I don't believe it! We get to have a party!" Willow squealed. Lillian was so happy, all she could do was laugh. That night, they were too excited to sleep. Though they tried very hard, they didn't fall asleep until 3:30 AM. Class was going to be exhausting!

The next day, Willow and Lillian had a difficult time. After their last class of the day, they went to their rooms and took a nap. Right after they woke up, a girl by the name of Cantessa James, came in. "Willow? Professor Potter wants to see you in his office." She informed her. "All right. Thank you Tessa." She said, gettiing her shoes on. Lillian stayed behind. She had to see the MoM to go through training.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked, standing in the doorway. "Oh, yes Willow. Come in. I was going to ask you if you would show a new student around when he arrives." He told her. "A new student? What's his name?" She asked, as it caught her curiosity. "I don't remember off hand. He will be here sometime tomorrow. I will send for you to come here when he arrives." Harry told her. "Ok Professor. I'll show him around." She agreed. Shortly after, she left his office.

All the way back to the Common Room, she wondered about this new student. What he looked like. Was he nice or funny? Her mind was so wrapped around the thought, she didn't hear Lillian call her name. "Hey! Where are you going?" She asked, catching up with her. "Oh Lillian. I'm sorry. I was thinking about something." She explained. "Yea. I could tell. So what did Professor Potter need to see you for?" She asked. "He wants me to show a new student around here tomorrow." Willow told her, as they walked into the dorm. "Oh, speaking of tomorrow, I won't be here for the party. I start my training tomorrow!" Lillian announced, excitedly. "Wow! That's great. I'm happy for you." Willow assured her. Deep down inside, she was a little bummed that Lillian wouldn't be at the party. That night, they had no problem falling asleep.

The girls rushed into the Great Hall, almost late for breakfast. "You made it!" Cantessa announced. They smiled at her, sitting down at the table. "What time are you leaving for training?" Cantessa asked Lillian. "In about an hour." She told her. "Attention Students! Just wanted to say, Gryffindor, you can start your party at Noon, but it will end at 11 PM tonight. Stay safe and have fun." Harry announced. Lillian looked at Willow. "I'll be back at 6 PM! At least I can be here for part of it!" She assured her. "That's great!" Willow said. She went with Lillian back to the dorms, so Lillian could get ready to leave.

During the beginning of the party, Willow went to the Common Room. It was packed with Gryffindors. "Hey! There you are! Want to get something to drink?" Cantessa asked. "Sure Tessa. Let's go get some." Willow said, pointing to a huge punch bowl. Music was playing loud. The chatter was at about the same volume, as they tried talking over the music. About an hour later, Willow received a message from Harry. "Dearest Willow. Please meet us in my office in fifteen minutes. We will be waiting for you." She read. "I have to go to Professor Potter's office. I'll be back." She told Cantessa.

On her way to the office, Willow found herself begin to get nervous. Why did she feel this way? She didn't even know if she would like this boy. He could be rude or ugly, maybe someone she would hate to be near. The door opened. As their eyes met, Willow gasped. "Willow. This here is our new student." Harry began to introduce them. "Lucas Krum!" She stated, as they stared at each other. Harry looked at them both. "I take it you know each other." He grinned. "Not really. I seen him at his dad's games." Willow explained. "I see. Well, I will let you two take it from here then. Willow will show you around. Welcome to Hogwarts Lucas." Harry said. Lucas bowed to Harry and walked out the door with Willow. "So your name is Willow?" He asked, smiling. "Yes. Willow Malfoy." She stated, shaking inside. "I wondered what your name was the first time I noticed you at the game." He said. "Noticed?" She replied. "Yea. Well. It's hard to ignore a girl staring at you through the entire game." He laughed. "Oh sorry about that." Willow put her head down to hide the fact that she was blushing. He stopped her in the hallway. Taking her hand, he said, "Don't be sorry. You were the only pretty one there." He winked, as he continued holding her hand. Willow could feel her heart beating so hard. She was flushed. Her nerves were bad and for a second, thought she might get sick. Willow was in love. She gazed into his sparkling blue eyes until he pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

 **Chapter 18: Time To Go!**

After breakfast was made and their stomachs were full, it was time to get ready for family day at the Weasley home. "Everyone ready?" Draco asked. "Mum, would it be all right if I invited someone?" Willow asked, pleading. Ginny smiled. "That would be fine Honey. Yes you can." She said, knowing who it was she wanted to invite. "Who you inviting?" Draco asked, calmly. "Just a person from school." Willow stated, as she rushed to the door and opened it. "It's her boyfriend." William teased. Draco spun around and looked at Ginny. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Boyfriend?" Draco repeated himself as he turned to face Willow. She waved and quickly apparated. "Love, were you going to tell me that our daughter has a boyfriend?" He whined. "Oh Draco, stop it. That's why she wanted to invite him. So you could meet him." She explained. "Oh man! I have to meet him?" He whined more. Ginny laughed. "He is more like you than you think!" She giggled.

Everyone arrived at the Weasley home. The whole yard was set up for the games. "She's not here. Where is she?" Draco whispered to Ginny. "Will you calm down?! She'll be here!" She grinned. "Hey Mate! What's wrong with you?" Fred asked, as the twins observed his actions. "My daughter has a boyfriend." Draco pouted, like a kid. "Ah yea, Lucas." George mentioned. "You know too! Does everyone know but me?!" He asked, as if talking to the world. "Sorry Mate. Your mum was talking to our mum." George began to explain. "My MUM knows?!" He stared at them. "Oh Fred! I think I hear Mum calling for us!" George lied. They ran away from Draco. "Chickens!" He yelled to them, grinning. Just then, Willow appeared with Lucas. Draco eyed him from a distance. "Mum, Nana, this is Lucas." She introduced him. "Well Lucas, welcome to our home." Molly said, shaking his hand. "Thank you Ma'am." He said. Turning to Ginny, he shook her hand. "Ma'am, it's nice to meet you. I thank you for allowing Willow to invite me." He told her. Ginny was amazed by how nice and polite this boy was. "It was my pleasure, Lucas. Nice to meet you too. Are you ready to meet the so-called boss?" She teased, pointing at Draco. "I hope so Ma'am." He answered, with a leery look on his face. "Come on Lucas. You'll be fine." Willow giggled. "Ok but if I am missing in the morn, have your dad questioned." He teased, as they walked towards Draco. Willow laughed. "He's not that bad!"

"Dad, I want you to meet someone. This is Lucas Krum. Lucas, this is the number one guy in my life." She teased, giving Draco a hug. "And don't you forget it young miss." He smirked. "Hello sir, it's an honor to meet you. Willow talks about you all the time." Lucas said, shaking his hand. Ginny watched from a distance. "Well, unfortunately, Willow has never said anything about...wait..Did you say Krum?!" It hit him what Willow said his name was. Willow laughed. "Yes Dad. This is Victor Krum's son." She informed him. He looked over at his daughter. "Ok. He's a keeper." He teased her. "Dad!" She giggled. "Oh sorry. Your father is really good Lucas." He told him. "Thank you sir." Lucas replied. "Well, you better continue introducing him to the family." He reminded Willow. "It was nice meeting you, Lucas." Draco said, shaking his hand. "Yes sir, you too." He bowed. The rest of the day was filled with games and laughter. Everyone in the family adored Lucas. "He's so sweet." Hermione told Ginny. "Yes. He seems really nice. Not to mention, very polite." She said. "Hey Mum. Lucas has to leave to go home now." Willow told her. "All right, I'm glad you were able to spend the day with us, Lucas. You're welcome here anytime." She told him. "Thank you Ma'am. It sure was a lot of fun. Goodnight." He said, with a bow. Everyone said goodnight. Lucas and Willow walked away. When they were far enough from the family, Willow stopped him. "I'm so happy you came over." She said, staring into his blue eyes. "Me too. Your family is great." He told her. "Goodnight Lucas." She whispered. "Goodnight Willow." He said, taking her into his arms to share a passionate kiss.

"Hey guys! Get the snacks please!" Ginny yelled to them. Draco and Ron walked over to the stand. "Honey, why don't you go ask Lucas to sit with us?" She suggested to Willow. She hurried over to him. "Hello there, lovely." He said. Forgetting that her family was there, he gave her a kiss. "What was that I just saw?" Draco whined to Ginny. "What?" She asked. "He kissed our daughter." He pouted. "Um dear, remember the mistletoe? How old were we?" Ginny burst out laughing. "Leave them be. They're in love." She told him. "Well, does that mean we are stuck with him?" He whined. Ginny slapped him on the arm. "Behave!" She shouted to him over the crowd. "Hello Ma'am, Sir." Lucas bowed. "Hi Lucas." Ginny said back. "Yea Krum!" Draco yelled. Lucas glanced at him and smirked. Willow squeezed his hand.

After the tournament was over and Krum's team remained the champions, the air seemed to get very chilly. Willow, Lucas and William went to get something to drink. "I'll be right back. Going to let my dad know I'm leaving." Lucas informed them. "All right." Willow said, just before he kissed her. "You know, Dad saw Lucas kiss you earlier." William grinned. Willow was going to say something, but was stopped by people screaming. "What's going on?" She asked. They started to look around. "Oh my gosh! A dementor!" She screamed. They both ran towards the wall but there wasn't enough time to get around it. The dementors had them trapped! As the dementor's face was right in front of Willow's face and the other's face was in front of William's face, they heard, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" All of a sudden, a white dragon cloud appeared from Lucas's wand and the dementors flew away. "Willow! William! You ok?" He asked, as he threw his arms around Willow. At a distance, Draco stood like a statue as he watched his son and daughter be saved by Lucas. A warm feeling came over his heart. As a tear caught his eye, he smiled. "Oh my gosh! Where are the children?!" Ginny cried. "They're fine. Lucas has it under control." He smiled, pointing at them. They rushed over to them. "You three all right?" She asked, worried. "Yes Mum, Lucas saved us!" She told her. "We need to go now! You coming hero?" Draco asked Lucas with a smirk on his face. "I don't think I should sir. It's getting late." He stated. "There you are! You ok?" Victor Krum asked his son. "Yea Dad, I'm fine." Lucas said, as his dad turned to look at everyone. "I remember all of you." He said, shaking their hands. "Victor. Is it all right with you if Lucas comes home with us?" Draco asked. "That would be good. I have to go to Russia for a couple of days." He explained. "There you go. It's settled. You're coming with." He ordered the so-called hero. Lucas smiled.

Everyone was back at the house and were sitting in the living area. "Dad, is Lucas spending the night?" William asked. "Yes he is. We have a spare bedroom. He can stay in there." Draco announced. They all decided to go to bed. "You do realize this might make it difficult for Willow and Lucas don't you? To be in the same house over night?" Ginny whispered. "I don't think so love. He has a lot of respect for her. I saw him save our children tonight. It was like me saving you. I know how that feels and what he was feeling at that moment. I know he will keep her safe, love." He whispered back. Besides...he placed an enchantment on the doorknobs. One will not allow girls in the room and the other won't allow boys. All was safe. Draco peacefully drifted off to sleep.

 **Chapter 19: A Starry Night**

It seemed strange to Willow and Lucas, being in the same house overnight. Though, somehow, it made Willow feel safer. Maybe it was because he saved them from the dementors. She wasn't quite sure. Lucas and Willow smiled at each other as they sat across the table. Draco glanced at both of them with a weird expression on his face. "Lucas, after breakfast, I want you to go for a walk with me so we can talk." He told him. Lucas got a curious look and said, "Ok Sir." This made Draco grin. The main thing he noticed about Lucas, was a lot of respect. He liked that. They continued eating. "Draco, before you talk to Lucas, I need you to carry some boxes down to the basement for me." Ginny said, getting ready to take a drink. "All right, love." He obeyed. Lucas put his head down and smirked. "Hey. What's so funny?" Draco asked, grinning. "Oh nothing, Sir. Was just thinking about something." He answered. "Well, just for that, I think you should help me with those boxes." Draco smirked back. "Yes Sir." He replied, laughing. Willow sat at the table, watching them. It made her happy, the way her father and Lucas got along. Ginny also smiled inside. She knew Draco liked him. "All right. Well, let's finish eating and we can get to work." He ordered.

Lucas helped him with the boxes, like he said he would. They didn't finish until right around lunchtime. "That took longer than I thought it would." Draco admitted. "Let's to upstairs and grab a sandwich and something to drink." He suggested to Lucas. "All right, Sir." He said, following him up the stairs. "You boys done?" Ginny smiled. "Yes Ma'am." Lucas answered. "There's sandwiches on the table. Help yourself." She told them. "Thanks love." Draco said, giving her a kiss. They took one each, a goblet of juice and headed out to the porch. After they sat down, Draco began a conversation. "Lucas, I think we need to talk about you and my daughter." He said. Lucas looked up at him. "About what Sir?" He asked. "It's obvious that you both have feelings for each other. Be honest with me. Do you love my daughter?" He asked, softly. "Yes Sir, I do very much." He answered, looking him in the eyes. Draco smiled. "Then I need to tell you this. Be careful with your actions when it comes to her. What I mean is if anything might happen, or should I say, if you expect something from her, wait until she is ready. Don't do anything that she don't want you to. She has been seriously hurt before and I won't stand for it again. I'm still waiting to get my hands on the guy. That's all I need to say. All right?" Draco informed him. "Yes Sir. I would never do anything to hurt Willow. I hope you believe that. I do have to ask though Sir, what do you mean she was seriously hurt?" Lucas asked. "A deatheater attacked her. She was connected by force." He explained. "Oh Sir! I didn't know! I would never do something like that! You have my word, Sir. I will keep her safe." He promised. Draco grinned. "I know you will, Lucas. I realized that the second I saw you save my kids from the dementors. You're a good person, Lucas." He assured him. "Thank you, Sir. Can I ask you something?" Lucas required, looking a little worried. "Sure. What is it, Mate?" Draco asked. "Would it be all right for me to take Willow out on a real date tonight?" He practically pleaded. Draco put his head down and smiled. "Yes Lucas. You can take her out. Her curfew is at 11pm." He told him. "Why don't you go in and ask her?" He suggested. "Thank you, Sir." Lucas said, getting up quickly.

Willow was sitting on the couch, talking to her mum, when Lucas walked up to her. Draco stood in the kitchen, smiling as he watched. "Willow? Will you go out on a real date with me tonight?" He asked her. "I would love to. We have to be back before dark though." She told him. "Your dad said your curfew is at 11pm." He mentioned, looking confused. "Well, it is, but I just don't care for the dark." She said, sadly. Lucas glanced over at Draco. "Willow, nothing is going to happen to you. I will keep you safe. I promise." He told her, taking her hand. She looked into his eyes. "All right." She smiled. Ginny stood up. "May I ask where you two are going?" She grinned. "I was going to take Willow to a restaurant and then to a movie." He informed them. "All right, Willow come with me. We need to pick out something for you to wear." Ginny smirked. She took Willow by the hand and pulled her out of the room. Draco stood with his arms crossed, watching his wife. "I think her mother is up to something." He said to Lucas. "Should I be worried Sir?" Lucas grinned. "Just don't let her beauty get to your head." He laughed, shaking his head. "I won't Sir." Lucas joined in on the laughter.

Moments later, Ginny came downstairs. "She'll be right down." She announced, smiling. Shortly after, Willow made her way down the stairs. Lucas and Draco both stared at her in shock. Suddenly, Draco noticed the dress she was wearing. A tear built up in his eye. It was the dress that Ginny wore for the Christmas party at Hogwarts when they were kids. He never knew that she kept it. He put his arm around her. Lucas met Willow at the bottom of the stairs. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. "Thanks. Mum packed us a meal, if you want to go on a picnic instead." She suggested. "Sounds perfect." He agreed. After giving her parents a hug, they went outside. "I know where to have the picnic. Do you trust me?" He asked. "Yes Lucas, I trust you." She said, holding onto his arm. They apparated.

As soon as they reappeared, Willow gasped. "I can't stay here!" She cried. Lucas held her in his arms. "I know what happened to you. I'm not going to let you get hurt again, I promise you. Let's make it OUR place. That way it can give you happy thoughts." He assured her. She looked around, a little frightened. As she gave in, they placed the blanket that Ginny put in the bag, on the ground and sat down. "I just don't feel comfortable being here." She said, sadly. Lucas sat closer to her. Placing an arm around her, he used the other hand to gently hold her face. Slowly, he gave her a kiss. "Feel better?" He smirked. "A little." She smiled. Lucas positioned himself in front of her and held her hands. "I love you, Willow." He said, with a serious look. Tears swelled up in her eyes. "I love you too, Lucas." They began the most passionate kiss, they had ever shared. Minutes later, Lucas slowly pulled back. "We need to stop now. Let's eat something." He said, grinning. "Why did you pull away?" She asked. "Truth is, I really want to be with you that way, but I don't think it's the right time." He explained. Willow smiled, as she started to unpack the food.

As it was beginning to get dark, he held her in his arms. They stared at the star-filled sky. "We can head back if you want." He told her. "All right, but I don't want the date to end yet. Could we lay down in the yard when we get there?" She pleaded. "Sure." He answered. They packed up and apparated back to the house.

Draco stepped out onto the porch, with a nighttime cup of tea. He noticed Lucas and his daughter lying side by side on the lawn. He watched them, smiling, as he remembered him and Ginny. "I love you, Willow." Lucas said, staring at the sky. "I love you too, Lucas." She returned, as they held hands. Draco smiled. A warm feeling filled him inside. He knew his daughter was in good hands.

 **Chapter 20: A Question For Draco**

As time went on, Lucas and Willow were going on more dates and becoming very close. They loved each other so much. Every moment they shared made them very happy. "Do you think he is going to ask her to marry him someday soon?" Ginny smiled at Draco. "Hey, don't rush it!" He laughed. "Well, it's just that he is so good for her. He got her going to the meadow again. We never thought she would." Ginny explained. "I know love. He really is a good guy for her, isn't he?" He agreed. They sat on the porch, watching Willow and Lucas walk around the yard.

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight?" Willow asked Lucas. "Actually, I have to talk to your dad about something, tonight." He mentioned. "Really? What would that be?" She asked, with a smirk. "Oh just some questions I have about my dad." He lied. Willow's smirk disappeared. "Oh, all right." She said.

Moments later, Ron and Hermione appeared. They had a surprise for everyone. Lillian was home for a visit. "Lillian, it's so nice to see you!" Ginny stated. "It's nice to be here! Is Willow inside?" She asked, anxiously. "Nope. She is right over there." Draco told her, pointing. Lillian turned around to look. "Willow!" She screamed, as she began to run towards her. "Oh my gosh! Lillian!" Willow screamed back. Quickly, she let go of Lucas and ran to her.

"So how does she like training those dragons?" Draco asked Ron. "She loves it. The owner says she's almost as good as Charlie used to be." Ron said, proudly. "That's good!" Ginny told him. They watched as Lillian and Willow hugged. "I think they missed each other." Draco teased. They all laughed.

"Oh I missed you! How is it going with Lucas? You have to tell me everything!" Lillian pleaded. Willow laughed at her. "It's going very well, I think." Lucas spoke up. "Oh, sorry Lucas. Nice to see you." Lillian told him. "You too, Lillian." He returned, walking up towards the porch. The girls ran off to talk.

"Did you lose someone?" Draco teased. "More like her attention." Lucas laughed. "Only for a little while, Mate. We have to bring her over to see Mum and Dad yet." Ron informed them. About an hour later, they left.

"Lucas, can we go to the game and watch your dad play?" Willow asked. He turned to face Draco. "Sir, is it all right if I take her to the game?" He asked. "As long as you're back before curfew." He reminded them. "Thanks Dad!" She yelled to him, pulling Lucas away. Draco waved, as he went to the door and entered the house.

Willow enjoyed watching the games. They sat on the bleechers together, eating popcorn and drinking soda. The crowd cheered as loud as always. Lucas found it difficult to get into the game. His mind was on the question that he needed to ask Draco. When the game was finished, Victor's team won. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked, with excitement. "Actually, I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley." He informed her. "Oh, I want to go!" She whined. He smiled at her. "All right, but you cannot follow me into the store. I want to buy you a gift." He told her. Willow agreed, wondering what it was. As they arrived there, Lucas waited for her to enter a store and then hurried to the one he wanted to go in. "May I help you sir?" The owner asked. "Yes, I would like to buy that item, right there." Lucas told him, pointing. As he left the store, Lucas quickly put the item in his pocket. Willow came around the corner. "Ready to leave?" He asked. "I guess." She answered, holding his arm. They reappeared back at the house.

"Well you two are back early. How was the game?" Draco asked, hopeful. "Victor's team won of course." Willow announced, as she went to see her mum. "Sir, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Lucas whispered. "Sure. Let's go." Draco said, following him out the door. "What's up Mate?" He asked. "Well Sir, I wanted to ask you for permission to take your daughter as my wife. That's if she says yes." Lucas asked, which was more like pleading. Draco stared at his feet for a while. He knew this question was coming. He already knew he would say yes, so he looked up at Lucas and said, " Lucas, I know you are a good young man and you will keep her safe. I also know you are in love with her, but understand, she is my daughter. Give me two days to think about it. I will let you know my answer then. All right?" Draco stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. Lucas nodded his head and shook his hand. "Come on, loverboy. Let's return to the woman, shall we?" He motioned for him to go inside. "All right, Sir." Lucas smiled. As they entered the living area, Draco looked at Ginny. "You look tired, love." He said, giving her a secret wink. Ginny caught on. "As a matter of fact, I am. I think I'll head off to bed now." She announced, getting up off the couch. They said goodnight and Draco followed his wife to the bedroom.

"Ok. What is it? Why did you want me to leave the room?" She asked, curiously. "Lucas asked me for permission to make Willow his wife." He whispered. "Oh my gosh!" Ginny gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "What did you say?" She asked. "I told him to give me two days to think about it. " He laughed. Ginny smacked him in the arm, hard. "Ouch!" He snickered. "You are cruel!" She said, climbing into bed. "Oh come on. Let him sweat a little. Besides, we already know what my answer will be." Draco assured her, as he climbed in, next to her. As he held her in his arms, the smile on his face grew.

 **Chapter 21: Draco's Decision**

Over the next two days, Draco did a lot of thinking about Lucas. The truth was, he couldn't find one thing that he DIDN'T like about him. He didn't hear Ginny coming up behind him. "In deep thought, I take it?" She smiled, handing him a cup of tea. "Not really. I was just thinking that I would give Lucas my answer today." He said, smiling back at her. "About time. He waited long enough." She giggled. Just then, Lillian appeared. "Well hello." Ginny said. "Hi Aunt Ginny. Is Willow here?" She asked. "She's in her room." Draco told her. "Thanks." She replied, rushing past them. "That girl is always in a hurry." Draco grinned. "That's true." His wife agreed. "Willow?!" She yelled up the stairs. Willow stepped out of her bedroom. "Lillian!" She said, hurrying down the stairs. "I have to go back to training tomorrow morn. I was wondering if you were up for a game of quidditch before I leave." She told Willow. "Sure. Lucas is helping his dad at the field, so I wasn't doing anything anyway. Let me see if William wants to play." She said, walking out the door. "Dad, where's William?" She asked. "He is over at Nana's house. Doing some work for her." Lillian and Willow looked at each other. "Can we go to Nana's house too?" She asked her mum. "Why don't we all go?" Draco suggested. "I suppose we should. I would like to talk to Mum anyway. You should tell your mum to meet us over there so we can talk." Ginny stated. "All right, I'll meet you all over there." He said, before apparating. "Well kids, let's go." Ginny told them. Soon, they were gone.

"Draco. Nice to see you, son." Narcissa said, giving him a hug. "Mum, I need you to come to the Weasley home. We have a surprise for the family." He explained. "Well, all right. I can go for a little while." She locked up the house. "I have to go get someone. Do you mind meeting me there?" He asked. She smiled. "My son, always on the go. Sure, I can meet you there." Narcissa gave him a kiss on the cheek, before turning around to leave.

Lucas was fixing a fence, when Draco appeared. "Hey there, Mate. You still want my answer?" He teased. Victor was standing next to him. "Very much, Sir." Lucas got nervous, as he waited patiently. Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lucas, I would be honored to have you as a son-n-law. Truth is, I was ready to say yes as soon as you asked me." Draco smirked. "Well, son. We are all finished here. Why don't you go ask her?" Victor patted his son on the back. "Everyone is over at the Weasley home. Let's go." Draco ordered.

"Hi Nana!" Willow and Lillian said, together. "Hello my girls. Nice to see you." Molly told them, handing each a cookie. They ran outside. "I have to tell you something!" Ginny told her. Just then, Molly glanced out the window. "Narcissa is here! Open the door for her, will you dear?" Molly asked. Ginny opened it. "Narcissa, come in." Ginny said. "Thank you, my dear." She gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "Since you're both here now, I will tell you the news together. Lucas asked Draco for permission to make Willow his wife!" She screeched, with excitement. "Oh my gosh! Does Willow know he asked Draco?" Molly asked. Ginny shook her head. "Now it makes sense. Draco said to meet him here because he had to go get someone." Narcissa told her. "Oh my gosh! I bet he went to get Lucas!" Ginny cried. About five minutes after they secretly told the family members, Draco and Lucas appeared. Willow spotted him and ran over. "Lucas, I thought you were helping your dad." She said, happy to see him. "I was but we're done now. I seen your dad and he invited me to come over here." He told her. Draco approached Ginny and his mum. "We have to get everyone to the back yard without Willow noticing." He informed them. "We can do that." Narcissa said. Molly joined her. Ginny and Draco had a plan.

Finally, everyone was in the back yard, except for Lucas, Willow and Lillian. Draco went up to Lucas. "Hey Mate. I forgot to show you something. We'll be right back Willow!" Draco yelled to her as he pulled Lucas along. "Ok, now everyone is in the back yard. Go back there and wait. Her mum and I will bring her back there to you." Draco explained, in a low voice. "All right, thank you Sir." Lucas said, shakily. "Just take care of her." Draco smiled, as he nudged him to go.

"Mum, is this really necessary?" Willow giggled, as Ginny was putting on a blind fold. "Yes! Now hold still...There!...All right. We will guide you. This way." Ginny said. Draco took the other arm and carefully but quickly, they brought her to the back yard. Standing her in front of Lucas, Draco took the blind fold off. Willow gasped when she saw everyone standing there watching. Lucas was standing in front of her. He took her hands in his. "Willow Malfoy, you are the most beautiful, amazing woman, I have ever met. When we are together, you compliment me just by being there. I wouldn't know how to live my life without you in it. So..." He got down on one knee. Willow covered her mouth. Tears running down her cheeks. "Willow Georgellina Malfoy, will you please be my wife?" He asked, holding out the ring. "Yes! Lucas, yes I will be your wife!" She cried. He stood up, held her in his arms and they kissed, as everyone clapped and cheered. Her father was the loudest.

 **Chapter 22: Roman Pierce Who?**

Molly and Arthur were enjoying a peaceful morning, all to themselves. Everyone was gone, which was not normal for their home. "I'm really not used to this. It's almost too quiet." Arthur laughed. Molly smiled in agreement. "It sure is nice though." She replied. A gentle breeze came through the window. Molly looked outside. "Well, there goes our peace and quiet!" She stated, watching the twins walk towards the door. Arthur laughed. "Hello parents!" Fred shouted, before entering the house. Arthur looked over at Molly. "Yep. They're back all right." He smirked. Molly shook her head. They came in the door. "So how was the game, boys?" Arthur asked. "Krum's team lost, but then they showed a replay and the other team cheated, so they gave the win to Krum's team!" George informed him. "It was bloody awesome!" Fred said. Molly slapped him on the head. She didn't like the word 'bloody' being used in her house. "Sorry Mum." Fred pouted, rubbing his head. They decided to go outside and work in the tool shed. They were always getting into mischief.

Draco and Ginny were sitting at the table with Lucas and Willow. They were going over the invitation list for the wedding. They set the date for June 30th which was only two months away! "So, Willow, who do you want to stand up in your wedding?" Ginny asked, ready to write it all down. "Well, let's see. You, Lillian, Cantessa James, Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Fleur." She named. Ginny made the list. "Ok, Lucas, what about you?" She asked. "Well, I was thinking of Daren Finnigan, Ron, William, and Bill." He named. Draco gave him a strange, boyish look. "I'm hurt. I give you permission and I am already forgotten?" Draco teased. "Sir, you're walking down with Willow!" He laughed. "Oh yea, you're off the hook this time." He winked. Everyone laughed.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading her book, when Ron came in the room. "I was thinking, we should go out and visit your parents today. We haven't seen them in a while." He suggested. "That sounds wonderful." She replied. "I'll tell Gavin to get ready." She stood up and walked to his room. Ron waited for them to return and they left the house together.

Molly and Arthur were playing a card game, when an owl came to the window. Molly took the note. "It's from Percy! Dear Mum and Dad. Just wanted to let you know that I will be stopping by to spend the day with you. Be there around lunchtime. All my love, Percy." She folded the note, smiling. "Well, that will be nice to spend time with him." Arthur stated. "Yes. It sure will." She agreed.

As lunchtime arrived, Molly was in the kitchen, preparing the food, when the door flew open. "Percy's here!" Fred shouted. Molly jumped. "Fredrick! One of these days I'm going to throw a frying pan at you!" She yelled. Fred ducked and left the room. Percy laughed. "Hi Mum." He said, giving her a hug. "Hello son. Nice to see you." She said. Soon, lunch was ready and they all sat down to eat.

"Well, we got the list finished. Now all we have to do is send out the invitations." Ginny told them. Willow smiled at Lucas. "Now the main question. Where do you want to have the wedding?" Draco asked them. "Well, I know how much Willow loves the flowers. What about the meadow?" Lucas suggested. "Well, actually, I was sort of hoping for the shore. It would be beautiful to walk down the shore." Willow announced. Lucas smiled. "Sounds nice. Let's do it." He agreed.

Molly and Arthur started their card game over and let Percy join. The twins went around the table, sneaking peeks at everyone's hand. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Fred went to open it. "Yes. I'm looking for Percy Weasley." The young man said. Fred turned and gave Percy a confused look. He got up from the table and walked to the door. "Roman!" Percy said, shocked to see his son. He left the house to join him outside. "Is something wrong?" Percy asked him. "No. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Roman explained, looking down at the ground. "Sure. What is it?" He asked. Roman slowly, looked up at him. "Well, I have been doing a lot of thinking about what Mum did. I really don't want to be a Brown anymore. I was hoping, with your permission, I could have my name legally changed to Weasley. That's if you don't mind." Roman informed him, with a worried look. "Son, I would be honored to give you my last name." Percy smiled. "When do you want to do this?" He asked. "Well, I would do it today if I could." Roman joked. Percy had an idea. "I'll be right back." He stated, walking into the house. "Mum, I will return soon. I have to take care of something." He told her, before heading back outside. "Let's go." He said, grabbing Roman's arm. They apparated.

When they appeared, Roman noticed they were standing outside of the Ministry. He looked at Percy, a little surprised. They entered the building, and walked to Cornelius Fudge's office. "Ah Percy. What can I do for you?" He asked, as he noticed the man with him. "Well, Mr. Fudge, I was hoping you would be able to legalize something for us." he explained. "So what would that be?" Cornelius was curious. "Mr. Fudge. I am now Roman Brown. I want to be known as Roman Pierce Weasley." Roman told him. "Oh I see. Well, do you have a certificate of birth on you?" He asked. Percy looked at his son with hope in his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do." He said, handing it to him. Percy let out a deep breath. Cornelius took out his wand and tapped the paper. "There you go, young man. You are now officially a Weasley." He smiled, giving it back to him. Roman looked at his new name with tears in his eyes. They looked at each other and hugged.

As they left the Ministry, Percy felt so proud. "Thank you...Dad." Roman said, softly. "You're welcome, my son. Now, I believe there are family members I need to introduce you to." He laughed, as they apparated back to the house. When they arrived, Percy was glad to see the whole family was there, even Bill and Fleur. Everyone stared as they walked in the door. Percy was grinning from ear to ear. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my son, Roman Pierce Weasley!"

 **Chapter 23: Poison!**

One morning, Lucas arrived at the house for breakfast. "You made it." Draco teased. "Of course, Sir." He said, grinning. "Go ahead and have a seat, Lucas." Ginny told him. He sat down on the side of Willow. "Hello Hun." He said, giving her a kiss. "Hey! I'm in the room!" Draco teased them. "Dad!" Willow giggled. "Draco, stop it." Ginny grinned, as she brought the plate of pancakes over to the table. "All right. Dig in everyone." She announced.

After breakfast, Draco and Lucas went outside, while the woman stayed in. "We should make plans for an engagement party!" Ginny suggested. "That sounds great!" Willow agreed. By the time the plans were all made, it was almost time for lunch. "We should send the message out about the party." Ginny told her. Willow nodded, as Draco and Lucas entered the room. "What party?" Draco asked. "An engagement party in the making." Willow giggled. "Really?" Lucas smiled.

That night, Lucas stayed late to play games with the family. "Yes! We won!" Draco cheered. "No! How can you win when you have one card left, cheater!" Willow said. "No that card over there wasn't mine!" Draco smirked. "Yes it was! I saw it fall out of your hand!" Ginny told him. "Well, it's getting late so we have lesser cards than you girls do, so we still win!" Draco winked at Lucas, as he stood up. "It really is getting late. I should be going." Lucas said, as he took Willow's hand, to walk him outside. "It was nice playing games with you and your family." He said, holding her in his arms. "I love you Lucas." She whispered. "I love you too, Willow." He returned, giving her a kiss goodbye. He walked down the path and apparated.

The day before the party, a gift arrived for Willow. It was a bottle of Plumberry juice. Now, Willow did not like Plumberry and neither did Lucas. Gavin, on the other hand, absolutely loved it. "Oh can I have it?!" Gavin begged. "Go ahead." Willow laughed. "Yes!" He yelled, running out of the room with the bottle. Lucas smirked at Willow. "I don't think he likes it." He teased, which made her laugh even harder. All of a sudden, they heard a crash. As they spun around to see what it was, Gavin was holding his throat. He collapsed on the floor! "Gavin!" Willow screamed, rushing to his side. Hermione came running in when she heard the scream. "Oh my gosh! What happened?!" She yelled. "We don't know! He drank some Plumberry juice and then hit the floor!" Lucas explained. "Ron!" Hermione screamed. Lucas ran out the door to get Madam Lamoney. Ron entered the room and ran over to him. "Gavin! Gavin, wake up!" He said, tapping him on the cheek. Ron picked him up and brought him to his bedroom.

Moments later, Madam Lamoney showed up. "Take me to him!" She ordered. Hermione brought her in the room. She immediately began checking him over. "What did he drink?" She asked Hermione. "Plumberry juice." She cried. "The item that he drank from, get it for me!" She told her. Hermione ran out of the room to retrieve the bottle and brought it back to her. Madam Lamoney took it and smelled the contents. "This boy has been poisoned." She stated, sadly. She put an enchantment on him, so he would not get any worse. "What do we do?" Hermione and Ron pleaded for an answer. "I have seen this kind of poison, only once before. A certain herb must be added to the potion to cure it. The problem is, the herb is located somewhere in those hills." Madam Lamoney informed them, pointing. "Well, I'm going to find it!" Ron roared. Before he could get out the door, Fred and George stopped him. "Wait a second, Mate. You need to stay and be here for your wife. Let us go. I promise you, we won't stop searching until we find it!" George assured him.

It took a while to convince him, but he finally gave in. Madam Lamoney gave them a picture of the herb so they would know what to look for. "We'll be back with the herb." They vowed to Ron and Hermione. Fred and George left to begin their difficult mission.

 **Chapter 24: The Cure**

Fred and George reached the hills. George took the picture out of his pocket. "Ok. This is what we are looking for. Let's search this hill first." He suggested. Fred nodded and began to search. George went the other way. This was going to take a while. They had four hills which the herb could be in. Which one, however, was the question.

"Ron, what if they don't find it?" Hermione cried, as she sat at her son's bedside. "Don't say that! They'll find it. We just have to wait." He assured her. He put his hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her.

Madam Lamoney slept at the house, so she could be close by if needed. A little while later, she came in to check on him. Hermione and Ron cautiously watched. She gave him some kind of liquid. "What is that?" Ron asked. "Elixir. It won't cure him, but he will be relaxed until they return with the herb." She explained.

Draco and Ginny arrived at the house. Ron let them in. "How's he doing?" Ginny asked. "The same." Ron answered, with no expression on his face. Draco patted him on the shoulder. "They'll find it Mate. You'll see." He assured Ron. Wiping a tear from his eye, Ron sat at the table. Draco told him that Lucas and Willow were blaming themselves for what happened because they let him have the bottle. "It's not their fault. They didn't know it was poisoned." Ron admitted.

"I want to go to Hogsmeade and buy a gift for Gavin." Willow cried. Lucas hugged her. "All right. Let's go." He said, taking her hand. They apparated to Hogsmeade. They were there for only a while, when they decided on chocolate covered frogs. Gavin loved the cards they came with. After buying a dozen of them, they went to Ron and Hermione's house.

"This is hopeless!" Fred was getting frustrated. "We have to keep searching, Mate!" George yelled to him. Fred knew his twin brother was right so he turned around to look behind him. All of a sudden, he froze. "George!" He yelled, staring at the ground. "Yea!" George yelled back. When he looked over at Fred and realized he wasn't moving, he ran over to him. "What is it?" He asked, all out of breath. Fred pointed to an herb on the ground. George looked at it and gasped. Quickly, he took the picture out of his pocket to compare it. "That's it! We found it, Mate!" George roared. An echo answered him back. They pulled the herb out of the ground and placed it into their bag.

Back at the house, Gavin hadn't changed. Hermione stayed by him all night and all day. Ron tried to get her to lay down and get some sleep, but she wouldn't budge. "You need to get some rest Hun." He said. She shook her head. Ginny brought her in a cup of tea. "Hey! Anyone looking for a certain herb?!" George shouted, as he walked into the house. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and ran out of the room to see them. George gave the herb to Madam Lamoney. "Please tell us it's the right one." He said. She just smiled. "Hermione, get me a pot! We have a potion to make!" She cheered. Hermione sighed with relief and went to the cupboard. As soon as she handed the pot over to her, Madam Lamoney placed all the ingredients, including the herb in and crushed it all together. Five minutes later, she was done. The potion was ready. She brought a bowl of it into the bedroom with her. Now, since Gavin would not wake up, she had to put it into a syringe and give it to him in shot form. Six shots later, she stopped. "All we do now is wait." She smiled. She turned to look at the twins. "Good job you two." She told them. Two days later, Gavin was up running around as usual.

 **Chapter 25: Mind Over Matter**

A week went by and Gavin is all better. "Dad, I can't believe that juice was poisoned. I don't think I like Plumberry anymore!" He told Ron. "I don't blame you son. We're just thankful that your uncles found the herb to cure you." Ron said, smiling at his son. About a half hour later, Lucas and Willow came over for a visit. "Gavin. It's nice to see you back to your old self again." Willow told him. "Yep! Thank you for the chocolate frogs, by the way. I got seven new cards too!" Gavin announced. "Well, maybe we can find you some more soon." Lucas said. Gavin's eyes got wide. He and Lucas were becoming good friends. "I hope so." He replied. "Hi Uncle Ron." Willow said, giving him a hug. "Hello Hun. Thanks for coming over. He loves all of the attention." Ron smirked. They all watched him, as he counted his cards, repeatedly.

Molly was working in her flower garden, while Arthur was bringing her the stones to place around it. "Will these stones be enough?" He asked, placing them down beside her. "Yes. That will be plenty. Thanks." She answered. Fred and George approached them. "Hey Mum, we are going to head over to Ron's house to see Gavin. Fred has some cards to show him. Is there anything you need us to do before we leave?" George asked. "No, not really. You have the back yard all ready for the party?" She asked. "Yea. All decorated and the tables are all covered and ready for food!" Fred joked. "Well, all right. Tell Gavin I said hello then." She stated. "We will. Later!" Fred yelled, just before they apparated. "They are always in a hurry. I wonder what kind of mischief they got Gavin doing?" Arthur smirked. Molly looked up at him with a serious look. "They better not be getting him into anything!" She told him.

Gavin was outside, on the porch, when he noticed the twins coming down the path. "Hello Mate!" Fred yelled to him. He ran to meet them. "Did you bring your cards, Uncle Fred?" He asked, full of energy. "Yep. Got 'em right here." He showed him the pile that he was holding on to. "All right! Let's go over to the porch and go through them!" Gavin ordered. "It's your fault Mate. You're the one who started him on the card collection." George teased Fred. "Shut up." He whispered, as he walked slowly towards the porch.

Ginny and Draco showed up, shortly after. "Hello there Gavin. Is Willow and Lucas here yet?" Draco asked him. "They're in the house with Dad." He answered, staring down at the cards. Draco and Ginny entered the house. "Hi Ron." Ginny said, giving her brother a hug. "Where is Hermione?" Ron looked at his watch. "She went shopping with her mum. She is actually supposed to be back here in another fifteen minutes." He informed them. Willow walked into the room. "Hi Mum, hi Dad. Is it time to go yet?" She asked. "Yes. We are heading over to Nana and Papa's house right now." Draco told her. "Do you two want to come with us?" Ginny asked. Lucas and Willow looked at each other. "I guess we could." Lucas said. Ron smiled at them. He also thought that Willow found a nice young man. "Well, I will wait here for Hermione. If Gavin wants to go now, he can." He said, walking them outside. "Gavin, do you want to come over to Nana's house with us?" Ginny asked. "Sure!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. "We'll see you over there." Ginny told Ron. "Yea, see you soon." He said, waving. They walked down the path and were gone.

Soon, it was time for the party and everyone had arrived. The gifts were piled high on two separate tables. Madam Lamoney waved her wand over each one to make sure they were safe to touch. Willow and Lucas were not taking any more chances. A few minutes later, Willow spotted Gavin sitting over at a table by himself. She decided to go and talk to him. She still felt bad about what happened and wanted to apologize. "Hi Gavin. Can we talk?" She asked, softly. "Sure thing. Have a seat." He told her. "Thank you. Listen. I feel really bad about the juice being poisoned. I wish I would have dumped the bottle instead of letting you drink it. I truly am sorry, Gavin." She spoke with sadness in her voice. "Oh Willow, it's ok. Besides, it's just mind over matter now." He said. "What?" Willow gave him a confused look. "Yea. I don't mind, because I am all better now, so it doesn't really matter." He explained, grinning. Willow and Gavin both filled with laughter.

 **Chapter 26: William Takes Off!**

William, Willow and Lucas decided to have a quidditch game against Roman, Artie and Gavin. They were having so much fun. "It's so nice to see the family members getting along so well." Ginny stated, as she and Draco sat on the porch. "And you thought our kids were going to be born arguing and fighting with themselves!" Draco teased. Ginny laughed at him. About two hours later, they finished the game. Willow's team won. They flew down and put the brooms away. "That was fun!" Roman said. He was happy to have relatives to hang with. Artie and Gavin noticed an owl approaching. "Look! A note from someone!" Gavin announced. They ran over to the porch. Ginny took the note and looked at the name. "Who is it?" Draco asked. "It's for William." She stated, handing the note to him. William quickly opened the note. As he read it, his eyes got bigger and bigger. Excitement was reaching its peak. "Oh my gosh!" He said, looking up from the note. "What is it?" Willow asked. Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer. "They're having a quidditch contest at the tournament field! I have been chosen to try out! If I win, I will be able to join a professional team!" He shouted. Ginny was happy for him. The look on Draco's face, however, was more of concern. "Ah all right, kids. It's time to go home. We need to have a family discussion about this." Draco announced. William could tell that this was not going to go the way he wanted. Lucas was told to stay since he was going to be part of the family soon. "Dad, I really want to go!" William whined. "I don't know, son. Professional quidditch is a big responsibility. You should talk to Victor. He could tell you." Draco informed him. "But Dad!" William began to say, but was cut off by Draco raising his hand for no more. "It's too dangerous. Not anymore, son." He told him. Fire and tears rose up in William's eyes, as he stormed out the door. Ginny rushed after him. As she reached the back door, he was already walking down the path. "William! Where are you going son!" She yelled to him. "Nana's house!" He roared. He apparated before she could say another word. "Well, I should get going. I promised my dad I would see him before he leaves." Lucas told them. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow." Willow said, kissing him. "For sure." He smiled.

Molly was in the yard when William arrived. "Well, hello. What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the expression on his face. "I can't believe him! I have a chance to be on a professional team, but he won't even let me try out!" William shouted in anger. "I take it we are talking about your dad." She smiled, putting her arm around him. "Who else?! Anyone else would of let me go!" He cried. Molly stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Now you listen to me. If your dad doesn't want you going, then he has a good reason for it. He would never let you do something that might harm you. Don't be angry with him for loving and protecting you." She scolded. "I can't believe you're taking his side!" William yelled. He turned and ran down the path. "William!" She yelled. It was too late. He already apparated. Arthur came out of the house. "What was all the shouting going on out here?" He asked. "It seems that William has a chance to play on a professional quidditch team, but his dad doesn't want him to. William doesn't like it." Molly explained. "He'll be all right. He just needs time to cool off." Arthur assured her. They went inside to have some tea.

A couple hours later, William returned home. "There you are! You ok?" Willow asked. "Yea. I wouldn't I be?" He said, sarcastically. "I was just asking. Don't take it out on me. Besides, I'm on your side. I really think you could make it." She grinned. This seemed to make him feel a little better.

During supper, William sat at the table, quietly. He spoke not a word to anyone. Draco decided not to say anything about it and just let his son get over it. "Oh love, I forgot to tell you. My mum wanted us to meet her for lunch tomorrow." Draco told Ginny. "That will be nice. It's been a while. She should come over here for dinner this weekend." Ginny suggested. "Well, you can invite her when we see her tomorrow." He mentioned. William was getting upset with this conversation. They were acting like they forgot about the whole contest thing. As soon as he was finished eating, he went to his room.

The next morning, Willow headed downstairs. She could smell bacon, frying in the kitchen. She went in. "Smells so good." Willow yawned. Ginny was standing at the stove, cooking. Draco was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. "Where's your brother?" Draco asked. "Probably going to sleep the day away." She yawned again. "I'll go wake him." She said, as she gave her mum a kiss on the cheek. "Couldn't we have five more like her?" Draco teased. Ginny spun around. "I don't think so!" She replied, pointing a fork at him. He slipped his head back behind his paper. "Mum! Dad!" Willow yelled, running down the stairs. They both rushed out of the kitchen. "What is it?" Draco ordered. "It's William! He's not in his room! He's gone!"

 **Chapter 27: Wedding Plans**

Lucas went over to the house for breakfast. As he reached the house, he was not expecting to see all the women there. Willow laughed at the expression on his face. "Come and eat Hun. You can spend the day with Dad if you want. We are going to Diagon Alley to buy some wedding supplies." She informed him. "Is that all right with you, Sir?" He asked Draco. "What? You don't want to hang out with a bunch of women?" He teased. Lucas laughed, as he sat down. Shortly after breakfast, the women left to go shopping. "Well, you know, this is the first time we had the whole house to ourselves." Draco told Lucas. "I know Sir. It seems a little strange to me. Can I ask you a question?" He looked a little worried about asking. "Sure Lucas, what's up?" Draco waited. "Have you heard anything from William?" He asked. Draco put his head down. "No we haven't. Sure would be nice to get an owl from him letting us know he's all right." He said, softly. Lucas nodded his head.

Molly picked up a wedding bell. "We need some of these." She announced. The women already had four bags of items each. "Mum, I really think we got everything we need. Can we stop now?" Willow sighed. Ginny looked over at her. "Why don't we stop now and go out for lunch before going back to the house?" She suggested to the others. "That sounds good." Fleur replied. Everyone else agreed. They were all exhausted.

A new little cafe just opened up around the corner, from where they were. "Let's go over there." Willow said, grabbing the bags from the counter. They all followed her. There was one huge corner table in the back so they chose that one. "This place is nice." Molly stated. As they waited for their food, they talked about the items they bought.

When the women finally returned to the house, they placed all of the bags in the spare bedroom. "I can't believe almost everything we got was on sale!" Ginny said. After a while, Lucas and Draco came in from outside. They looked at them and smiled. "So, did you buy out the store, love?" He teased his wife. "We left a few items there." She winked. "Well, I suppose I better get home before the boys yell for supper." Molly said, standing up. "Yes, I should go too." Fleur stated. Hermione also went home. Soon, it was just Willow and Ginny. "Well, I suppose I should start on supper too. Are you staying Lucas?" Ginny asked, walking over to the fridge. "If you don't mind Ma'am." He answered. Draco and Lucas went down to the basement for a while. "What are we doing down here Sir?" Lucas asked. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He told him, as he went through a photo album. "What's on your mind Sir?" Lucas wondered. "Ah! Here it is. Have you and Willow decided where you're going to live after the wedding?" He asked, holding a picture in his hands. "We talked about it, but nothing final yet." Lucas said. Draco smiled, looking down at the picture. "What do you think of this place?" He asked, handing it to him. Lucas took the picture and looked at it. "Sir! This is your mum's estate." He said. "Yes it is. My mum is moving into our Summer cottage so this one will be vacant." He informed him. "Willow loves this place, too." Lucas stated, thinking about the possibility. Draco nodded his head, grinning. "Hey guys! Supper is ready!" Willow yelled down the stairs to them. They put the picture back and went upstairs. Ginny and Willow finished putting the meal on the table. "It looks really good Ma'am." Lucas told Ginny. "Thank you, Lucas." She smiled, sitting down. They all began to eat.

Afterwards, Draco and Lucas went out to the porch. "So what do you think about the estate? I already mentioned it to my mum. She said it would be nice to have family living there." Draco told him. "I think it's a great idea Sir. Willow is going to be so happy." Lucas answered. "Ok, first of all, after you marry my daughter, no more calling me 'Sir' because it doesn't seem right to me." Draco had a teasing look on his face. Lucas laughed. "All right SIR. I'll stop." He promised. Draco smirked. "That's better." He said. "Well, I should be heading home." Lucas stated, walking towards the door. He motioned for Willow to come outside. "What is it?" She asked. "I just wanted to say goodnight. I'm going home." He told her. They kissed and then hugged.

As he walked down the path, he turned to face Draco. "We'll see you tomorrow Mate!" Draco yelled to him. "All right...MA'AM!" He yelled back, with a laugh. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. Lucas quickly apparated.

 **Chapter 28: A Sacrifice**

Draco and Ginny were wondering how William was doing. They have not heard from him since he left. "I wish he would owl us." Ginny said, sadly. "I know love. I do too. It would be nice to know he is safe. Zortox and Gormac are still out there somewhere." Draco replied, with a worried look. Ginny turned to look at him. Suddenly, it became clear to her, why Draco didn't want him to go. He was trying to keep him safe. Ginny smiled, remembering how he turned into a loving father, the day they found out she was with children. She put her arms around him and he returned the gesture.

Lucas appeared down the path and walked towards the house. "Hey Mate! What took you so long?" Draco smirked. "Sorry, I had to help my dad with something." He explained. Draco stared at him, as he got closer. "What Sir?" Lucas asked, a little worried. "Ma'am?" Draco teased. Ginny was standing on the porch with a confused look on her face. "Oh yea, sorry about that. You said not to call you Sir." Lucas laughed. "Funny!" Draco smirked. "Willow, your twerp is here!" He yelled to her. Ginny and Lucas both laughed. Willow come out, smiling. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Well, by the sounds of it, your dad doesn't like to be called 'Ma'am' by Lucas." Ginny giggled. Willow was confused. "Come on Hun. I'll explain at the game. You ready to go?" Lucas asked her. "Yea. Bye Mum, bye Dad." She said, taking Lucas's hand.

When they got to the field, the game was almost starting. "Let's go get some snacks and something to drink quick." She suggested. They walked over to the stand. Just then, the twins apparated right beside them. "Hello!" Fred shouted, making them both jump. "Uncle Fred!" Willow gasped. "Don't do that!" She yelled at him. He just laughed. "So, going to enjoy the game are we?" He teased. "We WERE!" She grinned. "Hey, that's not nice. I share my name with you and this is how you treat us?" George smirked. Lucas spit out his soda. "You sitting with us?" He asked them. Fred and George looked at each other. "Sure!" They echoed. After they got their snacks and drinks, they headed to their seats.

As they were watching the players fly out over the field, Fred noticed Percy and Roman in the crowd. "Hey Perce, over here!" He yelled to him. They both glanced over and got up to sit with the four of them. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were going to be here." Percy shouted over the crowd. "Come on Dad!" Lucas yelled. About eight people in the crowd, turned to stare at him. The game was lasting a little longer than usual. The announcer was doing his job as always and then, "Ladies and Gentlemen! After the game, we will have the final test and then a winner for the contest will be chosen! Hope you can stay and have fun watching the finals!" He shouted. Willow and Lucas stared in shock. "Lucas, do you think William will be out there?!" Willow yelled. "I don't know. After the game, we should ask my dad!" He yelled back.

Finally, the game was over and Krum's team won as usual. Everyone cheered. "We'll see you all later. We have to go talk to my dad." Lucas informed them. They left the bleachers and walked over to the quidditch tent. Victor was taking off his gear and putting it away. "Hi Dad." Lucas said, as they approached him. "Hi. Well hello Willow. Nice to see you again. How's your family?" Victor asked. "Good. My twin brothers and Percy were here with us." She told him. "Hey Dad. Do you know the names of the people in the try outs?" He asked. Victor looked up at him. "No, but I can find out. Who are you looking for?" He asked, suspiciously. "My brother, William. He was chosen to try out. Dad said no, but he took off. We just want to make sure he is all right." Willow explained. "Wait here. I'll see if his name is on the list." He told them. "Thanks." They both answered. Willow paced the floor as they waited for him to return.

A few minutes later, Victor came back with a smile. "He is one of the top three on the list. He could win this!" Victor informed them. A part of Willow was so proud of him. She hoped he would win, but she also wanted him to come home. "Do you want to stay and watch?" Lucas asked. "Yes. I would like to talk to him if I can, but at least I will be able to let Dad know he's fine." She sighed. They went over by the fence to watch the finals. As the players came out, Willow spotted William almost immediately. Her eyes filled with tears. He was blocking every one that came his way. Willow knew he would win.

After the finals were over, the players waited for the results. Now was her chance. "William!" She yelled to him. He quickly spun around. She waved to him, smiling. "Good luck!" She yelled. He waved back. "Thanks!" He said. "All right! When I call your name, you are free to go!" The announcer said. One by one, the players were dismissed. Finally, they were down to two players left, William and a boy named Joe. "And the winner of the contest is...William Weasley!" William threw his arms up in the air, to cheer. Willow was happy for him. She ran over and threw her arms around his body, before he even knew she was close. "I knew you could do it!" She cried. "Thanks Sis." He smiled. Lucas shook his hand. "Congrats Mate." He said. William gave him a slight bow. "William! The coach wants to see you!" One of Krum's teammates yelled to him. "All right! I have to go now. It really was nice seeing you Sis." He said, walking away. They waved as he left them.

"Ah William! Congratulations Mate!" The coach said, shaking his hand. "Thanks Sir." He smiled. "Well, I wanted to let you know that you'll be leaving in one week for Australia. You will be staying over there after the practices are done. We're placing you on the Australia Vaters team! You'll love living there." The coach informed him. William's smile began to disappear. "Yes Sir. I can always visit my family when we don't have a game." He said. "Oh that won't be possible. There will be an enchantment around the whole area until the tournament next year." The coach informed him, before leaving the tent. William stood there in disbelief. How could he not see his family for a whole year? He would miss Lucas and Willow's wedding. He thought about his parents. Slowly, he walked out of the tent. He noticed the coach, standing over by the fence. "Um coach? I need to talk to you." William said. "Yes. What is it boy?" He asked, smiling at him. "I don't know if I can accept the position." He told him, looking down at the ground. The coach turned around to face him. "Do you realize you would be sacrificing what might be your only chance to do what you dream of? Is it worth the sacrifice?" He asked, a little disappointed. "Yes sir, I do realize that, but what I would be giving up for the position would be worse. I'm truly sorry." He stated, as he thought about his family.

 **Chapter 29: An Owl On The Big Day**

Ginny got up early to make a huge breakfast. Draco awoke shortly after. "Need some help, love?" He yawned. "That would be nice." She answered, filled with stress. As they were preparing the meal, Willow came downstairs. "Good morning." She said. Ginny smiled. She could tell by the look on her face, she was extremely nervous. "You all right? You look a little nervous. What could you possibly be nervous about?" Her dad teased. "Funny!" She giggled. Lucas was the only one she wanted to see, yet he was the only one who wasn't allowed to see her. That is, not until the wedding.

Ron and Hermione arrived. "Hello everyone." Hermione said, walking over to Willow. "Hi Honey. How are you doing?" She asked, softly. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous." She answered. "Well, I have something that might make you feel better." Ron told her. "What is it?" Willow asked. He pointed out the window. As Willow looked out, she saw Lillian and Cantessa waving to her. "Oh my gosh!" She shouted, running outside. "You made it!" She yelled, giving them both a hug. "How do you feel?" Lillian asked. Willow took a deep breath and then let it all out. The three of them laughed. "You'll be all right. Soon it will be over with and you will feel a lot better." Cantessa assured her. "Thanks Tessa." She smiled.

As they were talking, Molly and Arthur showed up. "Hello my dear." Molly said, giving Willow a huge hug. "Hi Nana, hi Papa. Everyone is inside." She replied. Molly squeezed Lillian's hand as they walked past. "Nice to see you dear." Molly whispered. "You too Nana." She said. The girls stayed outside, while Molly and Arthur went in the house.

The twins apparated just beside the girls, making them scream. "Ouch! My ears!" Fred teased. Willow smacked him. "There! Now you have your arm to worry about too!" She giggled. George laughed at him, as they walked towards the door. "It's not funny Mate. That hurt." Fred pouted. "Baby!" George smirked. They went inside.

"There's an owl." Cantessa announced, pointing towards the sky. Willow and Lillian looked up. It was William's owl! A tear surfaced in Willow's eye. The owl landed on the gate next to them. Willow took the note and he flew away. "It's for me." She whispered. "What does he have to say?" Lillian asked. She unfolded the note to read it. "Dear Willow. I just wanted you to know that I am very happy you found Lucas to share your life with. You deserve the best. I would never be able to face you again if I missed your big day, so I will be there. I'm coming home today. Please tell Mum and Dad I love them. See you soon Sis. Love you, William." Willow cried. "He's coming! " She said, folding the note. "You should let everyone know!" Lillian suggested. They ran up to the door. "Mum! Dad!" She cried. Everyone spun around in fear. Draco faced her. "What is it?!" He asked, while they all stared. "It's William! He's coming home!" She yelled, holding up the note. Everyone cheered. Ginny was so happy, she began to cry. She glanced at Draco. He stepped out of the room and went to sit on the couch. She walked over to him. "Hun. You all right?" She asked. He held his head low and sighed with relief. "My son is safe. He's really safe." Draco whispered, through the tears. Willow showed them the note. "He loves you both." She said, making sure she relayed the message from William. Ginny and Draco held each other. Finally, Percy, Roman, Bill, Fleur and Artie showed up. The whole family was there. Everyone sat down to eat.

"It's too bad your Uncle Charlie isn't here to share this day with us." Molly said, as they went through old pictures. Willow looked at one of Charlie and got a great idea. While nobody was looking, she placed the picture in her purse. Draco strolled over to Ginny. "I'll be back love. Gonna step outside for a second." He said. Ginny knew that he just wanted some time alone to think. She smiled and nodded her head.

As he reached the back porch, he sighed. "Dad?" A voice from behind him, spoke. He quickly spun around. "William!" He choked up. William ran in his arms. "I'm so sorry Dad! I never meant to hurt you and Mum. Please forgive me." He sobbed against Draco. "It's all right, my son. You're home now. I love you." He said, holding him tight. Ginny wiped the tears away as she watched out the window. "Mum, what are you staring at?" Willow asked. Before Ginny could even answer, Willow noticed William outside. "Oh my gosh! William!" She screamed. She ran out the door as they were wiping their faces and right into William's arms. "I'm so glad you're here!" She cried. "Me too Sis." He said, smiling at his dad.

Soon, it was time for the wedding. Somehow, the picture of Charlie, calmed Willow down. Lucas and his dad showed up. "William! Glad you could make it, Mate." Lucas said, shaking his hand. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He assured him. Lucas smiled at him. "I never got the chance to congratulate you on winning the contest. I understand why you didn't take the position though." Victor told him. William looked down the shore, at his dad.

"You ready Honey?" Draco asked, with a sparkle in his eye. "You are so beautiful." He told her. "Dad stop! You're going to make me cry." She giggled. They stood on the shore, getting ready to walk down. "Oh wait! Someone else has to be here!" She said, turning to grab her purse. "Honey, we don't have time to wait! Whoever it is will just have to miss it." Draco ordered. She took out the picture. "No Dad. He needs to be here for this." She said, turning it around and holding it in front of her. Draco smiled. "Ok Honey." He said, as they began their walk towards Lucas. Molly noticed the picture. Tears in the audience began to flow at the heart-felt gesture Willow had shown. "You will always be my girl. I love you Willow." Draco said, staring forward and feeling so proud. "And you will always be my number one guy. I love you too...Daddy."

 **Chapter 30: Uninvited Guests**

Everyone was enjoying the night, filled with music, dancing and laughter. The reception was huge and was held at the Weasley home. Lucas and Willow danced, as he held her in his arms. She looked into his eyes. "I love you so much, my husband." She said, smiling. "I love you too, my wife." He said back. Draco joined them on the dance floor. "May I dance with my daughter?" He asked Lucas. "Sure. I'll go get something to drink." He said, giving her a kiss. She put her arms around her dad. "Honey, you look so happy. He really is the best guy for you." He told her. "I know Dad." She replied, softly, looking over at Lucas. "So, did you decide on a home yet?" He asked. "Lucas said he had a surprise for me, but I don't think it's a house." She giggled. Draco smirked, knowing exactly what the surprise was. They finished their dance.

Victor walked over to them. "May I dance with my new daughter?" He smiled. "I suppose." Draco winked at Willow. "You feel better now?" Victor asked. "Much better." She stated. "Just so you know, I think my son picked an amazing young lady." He smiled. "Thank you Mr. Krum." She replied. "Please, call me Victor. I would say 'Dad' but you might make Draco pout." He teased. "Yea. He does that well." She laughed. "Can I have my wife back now?" Lucas grinned. "You sure can. I'm proud of you son. Enjoy your life together." He said, handing her to Lucas. "Thank you...Dad." Willow winked. He chuckled, as he walked away. "Finally! Um Dad?" He smirked. She giggled. "Hey Lucas! You ready to go?" Draco asked. "What! Go where?" Willow looked shocked. "To see your surprise." He grinned. "Oh! Ok let's go!" She ordered, excitedly. They all laughed. "Remember this?" Draco asked her, holding up the blind fold. "Not this again!" She sighed. She allowed them to place it on her and they apparated.

As soon as they appeared at the estate, they all watched her as they removed the blind fold. She stared at the place, a little confused. "What are we doing at Nana's house?" She asked. Lucas took her hands. "It's ours." He told her. She spun around and looked at Narcissa. "I'm moving into the cottage. This place is too big for just me." She explained. Willow's eyes filled with tears. "It's really ours?" She cried. Lucas nodded his head and she threw her arms around him. "Oh I love it!" She sobbed loudly. "Well, instead of going in and checking it out, since you already know what it looks like, we should get back to the reception." Draco suggested. Narcissa smiled. "Honey, I am going to stay here and get the rest of my stuff over to the cottage. It will be ready for you by the end of the night." She assured them both. They gave her a hug and thanked her again, before leaving.

As they returned, Lillian and Cantessa ran up to them. "Where did you go?" Lillian asked. "I took her to see our new home." Lucas informed her, as he put his arm around Willow. "Oh man! I want to see it!" She whined. Willow giggled. "You already know what it looks like." She smiled. Lillian looked at her with a curious expression. "It's my Nana's estate!" She announced. "WHAT? How did that happen?!" Lillian asked, surprised. "She is moving to the cottage so the estate is ours!" Willow explained. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" She cried. A fast song came over the speaker system, so they all went out to the dance floor. "She looks so happy." Ron said to Draco, as they watched her. Draco smiled, his eyes watery. "She is." He stated, softly. Ron patted him on the back.

The reception was beginning to slow down. It was getting late and some people were leaving. "Hey guys. I just wanted to say goodnight. Time for me to go home and rest these weary old bones." Madam Lamoney announced to Willow and Lucas. "Ok well, thanks for coming." Willow said, giving her a hug.

Fred and George approached Ron and Draco. "You know Mate, soon you are going to be called Papa." Fred teased. Draco faced him. "Don't push it!" He grinned. Ron was trying not to laugh. He turned his head away. Just then, Ron caught a glimpse of something in the field. A cold, angry feeling came over him. He nudged Draco, who turned to see what he wanted. "Time to get our wands out Mate!" He said, pointing. Draco looked towards the field. Rage filled his face, as he spotted Gormac and Zortox standing there!

 **Chapter 31: The End of Disaster!**

Lucas was standing next to Ginny, when Draco hurried towards them. "Gin! Lucas! Get the girls out of here! Bring them to the house! It's not safe here!" He roared. "What's going on?" Lucas asked. "It's Zortox! He stated. Lucas made sure all the women were safely brought to the house. "I have to go help your dad!" Lucas told Willow. "No! Stay here!" She cried. "I can't! He is part of my family now too!" He ran over to Ginny. "Please stay with her! I'm going to help the family!" He told her. "Be careful!" Ginny said, giving him a quick hug. "I will...Mum." He said, rushing out of the house, to apparate. Ginny had tears in her eyes. That was the first time he called her Mum. "Are they going to be all right?!" Willow asked, frightened. "They will be fine." She assured her. The truth was, she was just as afraid as her. Molly came over and put an arm around Willow. "Come and sit down with us, dear." She told her.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?! Get back to the house!" Draco ordered, with his wand in his hand. "No! She is my wife and this is my family now too! I want to help, Dad!" He demanded. Draco gave him a surprised look. "All right. Let's go!" He said, rushing forward through the field. Fred and George were surrounding a deatheater, when four more arrived. Quickly, they shot their wands. "One down, four to go!" George said, turning on another. Fred shot at one and it hit his heart. "Two down!" He yelled. Ron shot at Gormac. "You won't get away this time!" He shouted. Arthur stepped beside Ron and they both shot him. Gormac was killed. As Ron turned to aim his wand at another, George shot. "Three down!" He smirked. "Nice shot Mate!" Ron said. Just as he turned, a deatheater shot at him. Ron threw himself to the ground just in time. Arthur shot him. Another one was killed. Fred, George and Ron ganged up on the last one. "Zortox is mine!" Draco roared. "Let me help! She is my life too!" Lucas told him. Draco nodded his head. They both charged at him. Just before he tried to take off, they both shot at him. Zortox dissolved into pieces. He was finally dead. As they looked over at the rest of the family, they saw the last deatheater fall to the ground. "We got 'em!" Lucas sighed, smiling at Draco. "Yes, WE did. Thank you Lucas." He said, shaking his hand. "Anytime Dad." He replied. "Well, that's better than Ma'am. Come on, let's get the rest of the family and go to the house." He grinned, putting his arm around Lucas. "That was fun." Fred said, putting his wand away. "Is everyone all right?" Arthur asked. Everyone was fine.

As soon as they got to the house, Ginny and Willow ran out the door. "Oh my gosh! Is everyone ok?" Ginny asked, hugging Draco. Willow threw her arms around her husband. "I was so worried!" She cried. "I'm all right." He assured her. "We got 'em love. Gormac and Zortox are dead." Draco informed her. The news came as such a relief to the family. The battle was finally over. This time...it was won by the right team!


End file.
